Possession
by Yami Yue
Summary: Yaoi Hiei&KuramaSequel to Making of the Band Kurama and Hiei set off to start their new life together in the Makai,but when trouble brews will it tear the duo apart or make their union stronger?
1. Prologue

Possession  
by Yami Yue

* * *

Prolouge

* * *

The sun's light was fading from the sky, casting a lovely orange glow on the lake. Kurama and I sat on a large blanket on the bank of the lake, watching the sunset in companionable silence. I was sitting in his lap with his arms around me. I rested my head against Kurama's broad chest, relishing the feel of being held by the one I loved. I was enjoying the time we were spending alone. I cherished the moment, for it wasn't often we could be alone like this. 

The day had been wonderful so far. After we had eaten the delicious picnic lunch that Kurama had made for us, a heavy make out session began. Before we let our desire burn too hot, we sparred for a while to cool our passion, which in turn lead to another make out session we had just ended to watch the sunset.

"So, now are you going to tell me about this honeymoon, you mentioned earlier?" I asked, breaking the silence. Kurama smiled. "It's another human tradition that takes place after a wedding," he began. "The newly wed couple usually travel to someplace of their choosing where they celebrate their union, and consummate their wedding vows," I repositioned myself so I could look at him. "So, basically traveling somewhere to be alone, have sex, and spoil ourselves rotten," I commented. Kurama nodded, the sparkle in his eyes told me he was amused but holding back his laughter. "Sounds good to me," I said. Kurama smiled and nuzzled me affectionately. "There are so many places I can show you," He murmured softly in my ear.

He gently kissed my lips. "…so many places I want to take you," He whispered. "Would you like that Love?" "We can travel all over the Makai as it suits us, go wherever we please," he murmured. "_do_ whatever we please," "I'd like that," I replied, loving the seductive tone in his voice. "So, where shall we go first?" he asked. "…there's the gorgeous forests in the north, or the grand cities in the east…" he suggested "…and there are beaches in the west with the clearest water you've ever seen, … you'd love the sunsets… they're always so beautiful there," 

"Sounds to me like you really want to visit those beaches," I commented. "I do," he responded. "I want to sit with my arms around you while we watch the sunset, and make love to you under the light of the moon," I shuddered at the strong mental images his words conjured. The fox gently caressing me as our bodies moved to the rhythm of the eternal dance of nature…his long hair flowing wild and untamed…his eyes upon me, filled with love and lust … "Yes, let's definitely do that," I said.

Kurama smiled and lovingly kissed my lips. "I intend to show you many places Love," he whispered. "…and we'll stay at each one as long as you like, after all we've no need to hurry," His radiant smile graced his handsome face. "I'm sure you'll enjoy this trip," he said. "I've dreamed of doing this for so long, traveling around the Makai with my beloved,"

The sun was nearly set now, and it wouldn't be long before twilight ended and night would settle over the land. "We should get going," Kurama sighed. I frowned. I wasn't ready to go back to the human world just yet. It seemed too soon. "Must we go already?" I asked. "Let's stay a little longer," I leaned up and gently caressed his lips with mine. He responded in kind and I captured his lips in a searing kiss, trying my best to put my love and desire into it. He moaned softly and we pulled away from air.

I slipped my hand into his thin white tunic, sensually caressing his chest. He moaned softly and I placed teasing kisses upon his neck. "Hiei," he breathed. "Hmmm?" I murmured as I trailed kisses down his neck. He gasped as I nipped at his throat. "Please Hiei, don't…" he pleaded. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Why not?" I asked. "Don't you desire me?" "You know I do," he answered. I gently caressed his cheek. "Don't you want to make love?" I asked.

Though we had reached the point in our relationship where we pleasured each other, we hadn't yet engaged in true intercourse. Until now I hadn't been ready to take that next step, apparently Kurama wasn't yet.

Kurama kissed me gently. "Of course I want to," He murmured softly. "However, when we make love for the first time, I want it to be as your mate, nothing less," He explained. "Fine with me," I said. "You only want to make our first time together as special as possible, am I right?" I inquired. Kurama smiled softly. "That is my primary reason, yes" he agreed.

I raised my eyebrow at that. "What other reason might there be?" I asked. Kurama sighed. "You've heard the stories about my kind, how some can steal the life energy from others?" he inquired. I nodded. "Are you trying to tell me that you can do this?" I responded. "Yes," Kurama said softly. "If you were to take me, I would drain your life. It's something that I have no control over, and thankfully it's only happened once," he continued. "I know I should have told you this before I asked you to be my mate, and I will understand if you change your mind,"

"If I never get to mount you then so be it," I responded. Kurama looked a bit surprised but relieved. "You have taken the time and patience to get to know me, you've actually courted me instead of treating me like a casual lover, you've taught me what I know about the pleasures of the flesh, and have been nothing but patient in doing so, and now you've granted me the honor of being at your side as your mate," I began. "If submitting to you in this way is the price I must pay for all that you have given me, then it is a small one, and one I am willing to pay,"

He held me closer to him. Relief was evident in the expression on his face. "You don't know how glad it makes me to hear you say that," he said softly. "You know, Koemna has a rather large library. I'm sure I could find something that might be of help." He added thoughtfully "He owes us that much at least, after all we've done for him," I agreed. "I'll pay him a visit later tonight," Kurama resolved.

After a few moments of silence, he released me from his embrace. "We really should get going Darkfire," he said softly. I could tell he really didn't want to go either, but we couldn't leave our lives in the human world just yet. It was still too soon.

I got to my feet allowing my fiancé to get to his. Together we packed up our picnic supplies and headed back to the human world. We passed through the portal, emerging into a park unseen. We dumped the trash and packed the rest onto my black motorcycle. I passed him his helmet, and he quickly slipped it on and secured it place. I climbed on and fastened my own shiny black helmet on. I felt him climb on behind me and wrap his arms around my waist as he pressed his body close to mine. I heard his telepathic whoop of joy as the engine roared to life. "Inari, I love this thing," he cried telepathically as we sped off toward home. I couldn't help but smirk, knowing that when we arrived home I was in store for more than just another heavy make out session.

As we pulled into the garage a short while later, I did not sense Yusuke or Kuwabara's spirit energy, so I suspected that they were not yet home. Good, more alone time for me and the Fox. We put away our helmets and headed into the house. I went strait for the shower. After the long sparring session we'd had I was in need of one.

I turned on the water, then stripped tossing my dirty clothes in the hamper. After testing the temperature of the water, I stepped under the warm spray and closed my eyes. As I soaked my hair, I felt Kurama's energy nearing. I figured it was only a matter of time before the fox joined me. Within moments, I heard him enter the bathroom, and shortly after he slipped into the shower with me. He leaned close and teasingly nibbled on my ear. "I hope you don't mind my joining you love," he murmured seductively. "You know I don't," I replied as we maneuvered so that he could stand under the water. Even then he continued to plant arousing kisses upon my cheek and neck.

"Why is it riding with me always gets you so _excited_?" I murmured as we switched places. "Perhaps I just love the feeling of your body pressed so close to mine," he responded sensually. "We don't need the bike for that," I said. "No, but I do enjoy it," he replied. "Do you think we can find something like it in the Makai?" he asked as he reached for the shampoo. "Perhaps," I answered as he began to wash my hair.

I leaned into his touch. Though I would never openly admit it., loved it when he washed my hair. No one had ever done so for me before. I enjoyed the feel of his hands massaging my scalp as he worked the shampoo into a rich lather, and the way he'd scratch my head gently with his nails. It felt like heaven. Kurama was spoiling me and I doubted he even knew it.

Once he had thoroughly lathered my hair we switched places so that he could rinse the shampoo from his hair. I grabbed the shampoo bottle and returned the favor, working a good amount of it into my fiancé's long, lush, red hair. We switched places once again so that he could wash his hair. With our hair now clean we turned our attention to cleaning our bodies.

Kurama squeezed some shower gel rubbed them together, creating a thick lather. He placed his hands upon my chest and gently began to wash me. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch, enjoying the feel of his hands upon my body as he washed me. When he was done with the front he turned us so that I could be rinsed while he began work on my back, massaging the muscles of my neck and back as he washed me. Once he was through washing me I returned the favor, washing him with my hands as he had me.

He knelt so that I could reach his back. Soft pleasured moans escaped his lips as I massaged his neck, back and shoulders. I smiled, knowing I was bringing him pleasure. The next thing I knew, he turned toward me and began showering me with kisses and teasing caresses that leaved me weak kneed and wanting more.

"Why don't we continue this in the bedroom?" he suggested. I murmured my agreement and Kurama reached behind him to shut off the water. He got to his feet but leaned close to capture my lips in a fiery kiss. I responded in kind and we got out of the shower in a torrent of passionate kisses. I dried us using my energy as we made our way to the door. Suddenly, my fiancé scooped me up in his arms. He quickly moved from the bathroom to the bed and gently laid me down upon it. He caressed my thighs, slowly, teasingly and I knew it wouldn't be long before he had me screaming his name in pleasure.

I scooted back on the bed. Kurama growled playfully and followed on all fours. I stifled my laugh. It surprised even me sometimes at how playful my fox could be. I locked my eyes with his and nearly shivered at his hungry gaze. He gave me a wink, then dipped his head, quickly capturing the heated flesh between my legs in his mouth. He used his wicked lips and talented tongue to slowly bring me into a pleasure induced haze. He was using every trick and tactic he knew to bring me to the brink of ecstasy and lovingly shove me over the edge. However, I wanted to pleasure him as well. I tugged at his sidelocks, quickly getting his attention. "Let me please you," I murmured softly.

He slowly released me from his sweet torture, giving the swollen flesh a soft kiss upon the tip, drawing another soft moan from my lips. I then pounced on him, toppling him onto his back. Slowly, I planted soft kisses down his cheek and jaw. I nipped at his throat as I trailed kisses down his neck. I continued down his chest, stopping to take his right nipple in my mouth. I sucked gently, using my lips and tongue to tease the sensitive flesh until it was a hardened nub, the repeated the process on its twin, earning moans of pleasure from my soon to be mate. I continued my arousing kisses and caresses down his belly but Kurama stopped me before I could come close to my goal. The look gave me beckoned me to him. I returned to his lips and captured them in a hungry, fiery kiss. He moaned softly into the kiss and responded with a passionate kiss that made my blood boil.

When we broke the kiss I realized that we had reversed our positions. "I think we're both too far gone to wait our turn to be pleasured, don't you agree?" he murmured seductively. He flashed me a mischievous smile then turned around, giving me a great view of his curvatious behind. The more impressive view of his manhood was presented to me a moment later and I immediately took advantage of my position. In no time it became a challenge of sorts as we each used every trick we knew to bring each other to the peak of pleasure until we both reached it and plummeted over the edge together.

We released each other at last and Kurama held me close to him. As I leaned into his warm embrace, I couldn't help but wonder if things would change once I officially became his mate. After all, marriage in the Makai usually consisted of one dominant one of the pair. Since Kurama had proposed to me and could not be taken by me until his life absorbing ability could be dealt with, I couldn't help but wonder if that made him the dominant one of our relationship.

"What's wrong Love?" he asked softly. "are you not satisfied?" I turned my head to look at him. "I don't really see how that could be possible," I responded. Kurama chuckled. "Then what troubles you?" he asked. "I was just thinking, wondering actually, if things would change between us once we're married," I answered. "You know as well as I do what marriage in the Makai is like," "Hiei, both of us are too proud and stubborn to allow the other to truly dominate the other. Like everything else we've endeavored on we will be partners in our marriage. I would not have it any other way," he responded.

I felt familiar spirit energy approaching the house. Kurama sighed. "We should get dressed," I murmured. "Shall we tell them right away?" Kurama asked, brushing his fingers over my ring. "Why not?" I responded. "I can't wait to see the look on the oaf's face," Kurama chuckled and released me from his embrace. "I'm sure it will be even more priceless then when Yusuke announced he'd proposed to Keiko and she accepted," he said. I laughed, knowing he was right.

He climbed out of bed and padded toward the bathroom. He turned to look over his shoulder. "I'm going to take another shower, care to join me?" he asked. "Next time Fox," I answered. "I have the feeling it would last several hours if you got your way," Kurama smirked. "You know we me too well Darkfire," he chuckled. He headed into the bathroom and I closed my eyes and listened to the water in the shower run. When it stopped a short while later I realized that I had fallen asleep. I stretched and climbed out of bed.

As I chose my clothes from the dresser Kurama emerged from the bathroom toweling his hair dry. I rose an eyebrow at the fact he wasn't even wearing a towel. He just smiled and continued drying his hair. I wasn't going to say anything, after all it was a nice view in my opinion. I headed into the bathroom and took my shower. By the time I was through, it was evident Yusuke and Kuwabara were home. Kurama stood at the full length mirror, combing out his long red hair. He wore no shirt, just a simple pair of jeans. I chose an outfit from the closet and dressed with my back to him. I knew he was watching me out of the corner out of his eye, if only for a moment. Not that I minded. I'd done the same on many occasions.

"Hiei, would you hand me a shirt?" he requested. I grabbed one I knew was one of his favorites and approached him from behind. I put my arms around his waist. I don't know why you want it, you look good without one" I murmured. I could see the blush spreading across his cheeks in his reflection in the mirror. He took the shirt from my hand with a soft thanks. I planted a soft kiss on his back, then released him from my embrace and headed for the door. I couldn't help but smirk as I headed downstairs. I loved it when I got the fox all flustered.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were in the living room playing a game on one of their game machines. Apparently the detective was on a winning streak, because a moment later Kuwabara set his controller aside, a look of fury upon his face. "You should know better than to play against the detective in a fighting game," I commented and entered the room, noting they were playing Soul Calibur 2 again. Kuwabara scowled as both he and Yusuke looked up, noticing me for the first time. "Hey Hiei, where's fox boy?" Yusuke greeted. "Upstairs, getting dressed," I answered. "Actually, I'm right behind you," came kurama's soft voice from behind me as he slid his arms around my waist.

Yusuke grinned wolfishly as Kurama nuzzled my neck affectionately. "Looks like you two had a good day out," he commented. Kurama smiled. "Yes, very good," Kurama responded as he took my hand and gently raised it so that they could see my engagement ring. Their eyes got wide. "Woah, is that an _engagement_ ring?" Yusuke cried in surprise. "Yes, detective it is," I replied. Kuwabara's eyes got wider then I thought possible.

For a moment there was only stunned silence. Yusuke recovered first. "I guess this means you'll be going back to the Makai," he said softly. "Once we are married, we will go back to the Makai," I responded. "we still have yet to decide upon a date for the ceremony, so we will be sticking around for a while at least," Kurama assured them. "We will wait until our contract is up," he added, looking to me for conformation. I gave a slight nod of agreement. It would give Kurama time to find a solution to his dilemma and also to prepare for our departure from the human world.

Kurama smiled charmingly. "Besides, what kind of friends would we be if we missed your wedding Yusuke?" he teased. Yusuke smiled. "congratulations guys," he said. "you'll keep in touch when you're gone, right?" Kuwabara asked. "Of course," Kurama replied. "This calls for a celebration," Yusuke declared. "I know a place that serves great food, and we won't be bothered by a mob of screaming fans. What do you say?" Kurama looked to me as though asking if I wanted to and I nodded.

As soon as we arrived at the restaurant, we were seated immediately by the hostess in a private room. Kurama raised an eyebrow as he looked over the menu. "They certainly have quite a selection. There are foods from all over the world on the menu," he said. Yusuke smiled. "Keiko was pretty impressed too when I brought her here," he said. I looked over the menu unsure of which of the many items offered I wanted. Just as soon as I decided, a pretty young waitress came to take our order. Unsurprisingly, she looked to Kurama first.

My fiancé smiled charmingly at her and gave his order, then looked to me. I gave her my order, and handed over the menu. Yusuke and Kuwabara followed suit. The waitress double checked the order then assured us she would return with our drinks, and left us to ourselves.

"She was cute," Yusuke commented. "Yes, she was rather easy on the eyes," Kurama agreed. Yusuke looked at him in surprise. "I didn't think she was your type," he commented, glancing at me. Kurama laughed softly. "actually, I don't really have a preference, if that's what you wish to know," he informed the detective. "I seem to have developed a fondness for raven hair though," he added as he gently caressed my leg under the table.

I gave my fiancé a curious glance. "I think Yusuke was subtly asking me if I was gay," he explained telepathically. "I got that," I replied. "I was just wondering how you could possibly be interested in that waitress," "I'm not," he assured me. "I do think she's attractive, but it takes more than a pretty face and a nice figure to truly captured my attention as you have my dark angel," he purred mentally. Against all odds I managed not to blush, but the look in his eyes made me shiver.

As we ate dinner that night, celebrating the unions to be, it felt odd knowing our days in the human world were numbered. Our days as a foursome even more so. Yusuke would be married in the coming year and would be moving out to live with Keiko in a home of their own. It would only be a matter of time after that before Kurama and I wed and returned to the Makai. Despite, the bittersweet feeling it would bring, I looked forward the day when I became Kurama's mate and we left the human world behind.

"You seem rather introspective tonight," Kurama observed as I dressed for bed that night. "I was just thinking," I responded. "I still have no idea what I'll be doing once we get back to the Makai. I really don't think I want to go back to being Mukuro's heir," "Then don't," Kurama said softly. "We can live quite comfortably on the wealth I've accumulated over the years. We can do as we wish, "He added. I nodded in agreement. "I suppose if we're going to take anything with us, we'd better start figuring out how we're going to get it to the Makai," I said. "Yes, and where to store it. After all we have yet to build or decide upon a home there," he agreed. "What about where you took me today?" I suggested. "No one would bother anything there," he agreed. "I'll start making room after I see Koemna," he said. He gave me a quick kiss. "Good night Love. I won't be too long, I hope" he said. "Night Fox," I responded and returned the kiss.

I fell into an uneasy sleep and awakened instantly the moment my fiancé entered the bedroom. I turned, facing him. "Did I wake you?" he asked as he quietly shut the door behind himself. "I was only half asleep," I assured him. "How did things go with Koemna" I asked. "Quite well," he answered as he changed for bed. "He's allowing us to use his library as much as we like," "Good. I take it he didn't need much convincing then," I commented. Kurama shook his head and climbed into bed. He wrapped his arms around me. "Do you think you will find what you're looking for there?" I asked. "I hope so," Kurama said softly.

* * *

Author's Note: I am extremely sorry for making you guys wait so long for this new story. I said two weeks and It's been over a month at least. I was late posting this story because I had a **lot** of "technical difficulties" getting this story ready for posting. I hope you all enjoy this new tale and there _**will **_be an update next week as usual. 

- Yami

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"_In entertainment news, fans of the popular band Sub Rosa are eagerly awaiting news regarding two of the band's members. Lead guitarist Hiei Imiko and Bassist Shuichi Minamino were reported missing this afternoon after the pair failed to return from an early morning hike…" _ The reporter's voice faded into silence as portable radio I'd been listening to died out. Kurama and I had just crossed the border into the Makai. The radio signal would not reach here. I tucked the radio away. Though it was useless here, to leave it behind now would provide a clue to the humans where we had gone. That was the last thing we needed. Shuichi Minamino and Hiei Imiko could no longer exist in the human world.

Kurama's form flickered for a moment and he was once again the silver haired fox. I smiled, glad he had done so. He was now as he should be. "Shall we rest for a while at one of my dens after we've gathered some funds for our trip?" he asked "I'd rather keep moving," I answered. Kurama smiled. "Of course," he commented, his golden eyes shining with amusement. He took my hand in his and we stayed that way, walking hand in hand all the way to the first of Kurama's old dens we were to visit.

Once we had gathered what my mate deemed a sufficient amount of money, I decided it was time I gave him his surprise. "Fox, is the den you're storing our things in on the way to one of the places we're going to visit?" I asked. "Yes, it isn't out of the way if we head to the grand cities in the east next," he answered. "Why?" inquired. "There's something I'd like to get before we go further," I responded. "Alright then, let's go and get it, We're not too far, it will only take us an hour or two," he agreed.

We headed to Kurama's scenic getaway where I had stored my wedding gift to him. Lucky for me, he had arranged things so that the plants would accept me as well. It made it easy to bring my own things here from time to time over the years as well as hide the gift I had made for him.

"Wait here," I said. I headed toward the main cave I glanced over my shoulder to make sure he had followed my instruction. He gave me a curious glance, but did as I asked and stayed put. I entered the cave and headed into the back where I'd stashed my gift - a shiny red vehicle that looked exactly like a human motorcycle. It was different in the fact that it did not run on the same fuel, nor would it's tires ever need changing. It was amazing what Mukuro's machinists could come up with when they put their minds to it. I had a shiny black one to match being finished at Mukruo's palace. For the time being this one would do.

I guided it to the entrance of the cave and then, put on my helmet, climbed on, started the engine and rode out toward my mate, stopping a short distance from him. Kurama's golden eyes widened. I smirked as I shut off the engine, removed my helmet and climbed off. I tossed him his helmet. "This is for you Fox," I purred as I walked toward him. "A motorcycle!" he exclaimed. "How on earth did you get a motorcycle to the Makai?" he gasped. "I didn't. It's amazing what Mukuro's machinists can create when given the right incentive and a little inspiration," I replied.

Kurama threw his arms around me and planted small kisses all over my face. "Thank you Darkfire," he said then kissed my lips deeply. I moaned into the kiss as his hands began to wander. "I'm glad you like it Fox," I murmured once we broke the kiss. "I love it," he responded. "You'll love it more once you've ridden on it," I replied. "Then let's get going," he said. We strapped on our helmets and he climbed on. I climbed on behind him and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. A moment later the motorcycle roared to life and we sped off, on our way.

We headed to the first of our honeymoon destinations one of the Makai's grandest cities in the east. We arrived just before sunset. The city was lit up looking more majestic and luxurious than even Yomi's modernly grand city. Shops and restaurants lined the streets, crowds of apparitions and demons were window shopping and dining at the outdoor cafés. One might think it odd that a city so human like would exist in the Makai but the truth of the matter is the grand cities of the east were the playground of the rich and held every comfort and pleasure any resident of the Makai might want.

Kurama and I made our way to the large hotel in the center of the city. The apparition behind the check in desk looked up at my mate as we approached. He was a dark haired canine like apparition. The vulpine apparition's eyes widened for a moment and he blinked with disbelief. Kurama strode up to the desk with such a regal air about him that the other male could not look away. Kurama held his gaze easily.

"May I help you?" the vulpine apparition asked. "That depends on if you have decent lodging available," Kurama replied. "We have quite a few rooms available at the moment sir," the apparition informed him. " A suite then, one of your best," Kurama responded. "Y-yes sir," the apparition replied and began typing on the computer in front of him, stealing glances at my mate every few moments. I scowled. By morning it would be all over Makai that we were here.

"I have a spacious suite on the seventh floor with a wonderful view of the city," he offered. Kurama smiled charmingly at him. "Sounds good," He commented then turned to look at me. "What do you think Ryu?" he asked. His golden eyes danced with amusement and I guessed he had created an illusion to keep us from being known. I had never seen him use this ability before. I gave a slight nod, not trusting myself to speak, for fear that it would shatter the illusion my mate had created.

"We'll take it then," Kurama said. The vulpine apparition smiled. "Sign here please," he said as he set a large book on the counter in front of him. I watched Kurama write on the space indicated, then he pushed the book back to the clerk. A bellhop who'd been waiting on the sidelines quickly approached. The clerk handed the bellhop the key, who held out a hand for our packs. Kurama handed his over then I handed over mine. Without a word the bellhop led us to the elevator, which we took up to the seventh floor.

As soon as the doors opened the bellhop began walking down the hallway. We followed until he stopped at a door and unlocked it using the key. He held the door open and waited patiently. We entered the room and the bellhop followed behind, setting our bags on the floor near the closet. Kurama opened the pouch on his belt and handed the bellhop a golden coin. The bellhop's eyes widened in surprise. He quickly thanked Kurama and left the room.

"So, shall we have dinner in, or would you like to have dinner out tonight," Kurama asked once we were alone in our room. "We can eat out tomorrow," I said. Kurama gave me a feral smile. "I was hoping you'd say that," I raised an eyebrow at him. "Were you planning something Fox?" I asked as Kurama sat next to me on the bed. "Well, I was thinking after we had dinner, I could draw us a nice warm bath," he suggested. "…and consecrate our wedding vows afterward?" I asked as I leaned closer to him. His smile widened and I knew I had guessed right. "If you wish," he purred as he leaned closer and captured my lips in a warm and loving kiss. "Then let's get dinner," I murmured softly to him once we'd we broken the kiss.

Kurama spotted the room service menu on the table near the balcony door and brought it back to the bed. I looked over the choices and quickly decided upon one and pointed it out to him. Kurama grabbed the phone and began placing our orders. While we waited Kurama unpacked the few articles of clothing we'd brought with us. "We'll need to go shopping tomorrow," he murmured as he held up a pair of my black pants. I realized with a start , that they had been the ones I had worn the day I had moved in with him years ago.

"You've outgrown your old clothes, and I don't think you wish to wear human garb now that you're back here in the Makai," he commented. I scowled at the very idea of clothes shopping. Kurama set the pants aside and sauntered back to the bed where I was sitting. "I know you hate shopping for clothes, but we'll get it over as soon as possible," he said soothingly. "Besides, I'm sure I can make it worth your while," he said softly in a seductive tone. There was a knock at the door. My handsome silver haired mate gave me a wink and answered the door. Our dinner had arrived.

Kurama brought the food in and set it up on the table. We washed our hands and then eagerly dug in to the delicious looking food. Sultry glances and playful teasing went back and forth between us throughout the meal By the time it was at an end I was looking forward to what was to follow.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. Kurama and I had never gone as far as we would tonight, and I was afraid that once he finally did take me he would be disappointed. Nevertheless, I was determined not to let my fear get in the way of things. I wanted tonight to be as special for both of us as possible.

Kurama headed into the bathroom to run the bathwater, while I quickly cleared the table, putting the dishes on the tray and setting them outside the door. I hung the "Do not disturb" sign on the door and locked it before turning down the bed and joining my mate in the bathroom.

Kurama turned to look at me over his shoulder. I removed my shirt slowly as he watched hungrily. I let it fall to the cool tile floor and began removing my pants. Kurama never took his eyes off me as I stepped out of my pants and slowly walked toward him. I leaned over him pressing my body closer to his as I reached to undo the knot holding his tunic closed.

I wasted no time in caressing his broad chest, eagerly explaining him with my touch. It was rare indeed when I could touch him in his true form while we had lived in the human world. I was enjoying the moment now knowing it was the first of many to come. Kurama leaned into my touch, his golden eyes closed as he made soft sounds of pleasure. I nearly jumped in surprise when I felt his tail gently caress my rear. That was one more thing I would need to get used to.

I ran my hands slowly over his chest, then down his belly stopping at the waistband of his pants before making my way back up again. I backed away enough to remove his tunic. His long sliver hair spilled onto his back and over his broad shoulders like a river of moonlight. I couldn't resist running my fingers through the silky strands.

Kurama came to his senses long enough to shut off the water. I got off of him and backed up a bit to let him up. He pulled me close and sensually caressed my cheek. "Aren't you going to finish undressing me?" I nodded. Kurama stood to his full height and I slowly undid his pants and slid the white gauzy fabric over his hips and well formed rear and down his long muscular legs. He stepped out of them and into the hot bathwater, holding his arms out in silent invitation. I joined him without hesitation, settling myself comfortably in his lap.

He began to bathe me, as usual, preferring to use his hands instead of a washcloth. His hands upon my body were like heaven. I leaned into his touch wanting more, allowing him to wrap me in his seductive spell of desire. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes as a soft moan escaped my lips. The sound was quickly muffled by my mate's lips upon my own. His kiss was deep and hungry, he wanted me…badly. I returned the kiss and thus began the familiar battle for dominance with the kisses becoming more heated with each one we exchanged. Any nervousness I had, was melted away then. All I could think about was how good it would feel to have those lips somewhere else.

We got out of the tub and Kurama pulled the plug. I then died us with my energy. He scooped me up in his arms and carried me into the bedroom where he gently laid me upon the bed. Kurama sat back on his heels, his eyes slowly trailed down my body. He smiled lovingly. "You're gorgeous," he murmured. I felt heat rising to my cheeks as I looked at him with astonishment. "Why do my words surprise you?" he asked. "No one has ever called me such a thing before," I answered. "That's because no one has taken the time to really look before," he responded as his soft hands gently glided over my shoulders and down my chest. I shivered under his caress as his hands moved downward. he stroked my inner thigh slowly making his way toward the heated flesh between my legs.

I moaned softly and reached up entangling my hands in his long silken hair. Moments later they slid loose and I moved them down his back. I closed my eyes as my hands brushed the base of his lush tail. I grasped it gently, knowing he liked to be touched there. I stroked the soft flesh firmly. Kurama actually froze for a moment, a long moan escaping his lips. "mmmmm…yes," he moaned as he leaned down and began nipping, nibbling and kissing my neck. "faster baby, harder," he moaned.

I opened my eyes, surprised by his reaction, but complied. He moaned louder and bucked against me, creating a delightful friction. I slowed my strokes, knowing we would not get to finish what we started if I kept it up. "please baby don't stop," he pleaded. I lifted my eyes to his and he looked back at me. A moment later his cheeks turned red. "Inari, I must have sounded like some wanton whore," he groaned. I held back my laughter. "As long as I'm the one drawing it out of you, I don't mind," I said. He smiled. "I couldn't help it, it felt _so_ good," he purred. "I don't know about you, but I don't think I can take any more teasing," I murmured. "Then I won't keep you waiting," he replied.

He prepared me just as he had in the past to get me used to it. This time he would actually enter me, joining our bodies in the most intimate of ways for the first time. "Are you ready?" he asked, once he had finished the preparation. "Yes," I answered, locking my eyes on his. He kissed me lovingly and gently began to stroke me, distracting me as he joined with me. We were still for a moment, but then he began a slow rhythm, getting me used to him being inside of me. Gradually the pace quickened, our bodies began moving to the eternal dance of love and lust that all of nature performs.

It felt as through it lasted an eternity, and yet not long enough. All too soon that familiar feeling of ecstasy filled me and I reached my climax. I felt Kurama go rigid as he reached his. He turned us so that he would not fall onto me, and I lay there warm and sated, nestled in his strong arms. I came down from my pleasure induced high, leaving me spent and exhausted in its wake. I opened my eyes as Kurama carefully pulled out of me and held me close. For the first time I realized how safe and loved I felt in his embrace. It didn't frighten me as I thought it would. Instead it made me feel special, knowing he held me close because he wanted me, because he loved me.

"So, did I live up to my legends or did reality pale in comparison?" he asked teasingly. "I enjoyed it, if that's what you're asking," I responded. "Good, I was a bit worried, you didn't cry out my name," he said, his tone light and joking. "I didn't hear you cry out mine to the heavens, so we're even," I responded. Kurama chuckled and nuzzled me affectionately. "You were wonderful Darkfire," he said softly. I smiled sleepily. "Glad I wasn't a disappointment," I responded as I closed my eyes and rested my head upon his broad chest.

A few moments of silence passed, before I dared to ask the question that had quickly come to mind. "Have you ever cried out a lover's name in ecstasy?" I asked, curious now that he had mentioned it. "No, and I've never had one that didn't call out mine," he replied. "Perhaps I'll be the first to make you cry out," I though as he pulled the bedcovers over us. I knew I had a lot to learn, but I was more than willing and determined to hear my name fall from his lips as he reached the peak of pleasure and came crashing down.


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

We stayed in the city a few more days, enjoying everything it had to offer. Like I said before the grand cities of the east were there playground of the minor makai lords, those whose power was not enough to rival the former three kings of the makai, Yomi, Mukuro, and Raizen. In fact, there were few if any who could match the Great Lords as they are called now. 

We traveled on thorough the rest of the grand cities, making our way to the coast where we watched a sunset every bit as beautiful as Kurama had described to me. We made love there on the beach by the light of the sliver moon, just as he wanted. From there we headed to the lush forests that he had so desired to see. That first night, we camped in one of Kurama's old dens, taking with us all wealth we could safely carry. We decided to leave the motorbike there. The forest's terrain was unpredictable, and neither of us were sure how it would fare.

Clouds had rolled in overnight and had grown dark and foreboding over the course of the day. Kurama frowned. "We'll need to take shelter early today. I can smell the moisture in the air and it's getting heavier by the minute," he said. "You think it will rain soon?" I asked. Kurama nodded. "yes, and hard," he answered.

He was right. In less than an hour raindrops began to fall. Moments later it was pouring down. I spotted a cave just ahead of us and pointed it out to my mate. He spotted it and we sprinted toward it, eager to get out of the rain. We dashed into the cave, glad to be out of the merciless downpour outside. I used my energy to crate a flame large enough to light our way.

We headed further into the cave. Now that the wind had began to blow it was unwise to stay too near the entrance. We found a chamber that was spacious and close enough to the entrance where we could see outside, but far enough so that the chill of the foul weather outside would not reach us. I built us a fire using my spirit energy. The dark flames danced as we stripped off our wet clothing. Kurama wrung the water out of his long silver hair, frowning as he wrung the water from his lush fox's tail.

While he was distracted, I took the liberty of admiring my mate's nude form. Kurama's eyes suddenly met mine and I felt heat rising to my cheeks. I'd blushed, knowing I'd been caught. My mate stretched, showing off his well sculpted god like body. Kurama smiled, seeing that he had my full and undivided attention. His eyes roamed my body unashamedly and his smile broadened. "You know, you're quite a feast for the eyes yourself Fire Baby," he purred. I felt my cheeks redden even more. "I hope you still look at me that way years from now, when I've gotten old and gray," he teased. I snorted at his remark. "Knowing you, you'll age gracefully with nothing more than a few smile lines," I replied. Kurama laughed. "I hope your prediction comes true Love," he said.

He went to his pack and opened it, reaching inside for something. He frowned and pulled out a damp tunic. "Did everything get soaked?" I asked. He began rummaging through both our packs and then shook his head. "No, just the clothes," he answered as he stood again. He used his energy to grow several large vines and began handing our clothes on them to dry. Afterward he laid out our bedroll and climbed under the still dry and warm blankets. With only a look, he invited me to join him. I slid in with him and he put his arms around me. "It looks like we're stuck here until the rain lets up," he murmured.

"Where will we go then?" I asked. "Is there anywhere you wish to go?' he responded. "No, you?" I replied. "No," he said. "Perhaps we could look around for a nice spot for a home," he suggested. I made a soft murmur of agreement. The forest wouldn't be a bad place to make a home for ourselves. It was actually out of the jurisdiction of the makai lords, the land belonging to the youko tribes that inhabited it. Yes, it would be a good place to live, after all Kurama was in his element here, and I enjoyed the trees.

The rain didn't let up at all that night. By morning our clothes were dry and for lack of anything better to do we began exploring the cave. Kurama became ill at ease as our exploration took us deeper into the cave. I cast him a quizzical glance, curious to see what had caused his discomfort. "I don't like the feel of this place. The further into this cavern we go, the more I feel a malevolent presence," he explained. I frowned not liking the sound of that. "Let's go back then. I don't want of find out what it is you're sensing," As we turned to go back, Kurama touched my arm, quickly getting my attention." What is it?" I asked. "There's something over there. Shine the light that way," He replied. I did as he asked. Metal glimmered a short distance away. Kurama went to examine it. He knelt down and picked it up , the brushed some of the dirt off it. "What did you find Fox?' I asked, curious now. "A gauntlet," he answered as he rejoined me.

We took it back with us to our campsite. Kurama headed to the entrance of the cave and held it out in the torrent of pouring rain, completely washing the dirt from it. We then sat down by the fire, examining it. It was made of gold, darkened by years of neglect, and dust. In its center was a large jewel. In the dim light I could not tell what color it was. It was of simple design, probably worn by a soldier at some point.

"I wonder where the other one is," Kurama mused. "Probably down in the cavern," I responded. Kurama ran his hand over the golden object thoughtfully. Suddenly, he drew his hand back as though he had been burned, nearly dropping it. I looked at him curiously, but he didn't answer my silent question. His ears suddenly were at attention, turning toward the entrance. "The rain has stopped," he said. "Let's get out of here then," I responded. He nodded in agreement.

We packed our things quickly and headed back out into the forest. We took shelter in an abandoned home a few miles away. The rain started up again but this time we had made it to a proper shelter before it started. The house was smaller than the apartment Kurama and I had shared before forming the band with Yusuke and Kuwabara. We set down our packs and began exploring.

The dining area and bedroom were one large room. There was no kitchen by human standards so we would have to make do with cooking on the hearth. There was a bathroom as well, which thankfully had all the amenities. In truth, aside from being small and in need of a good cleaning and new furniture, there was nothing wrong with the house. It was in remarkably in good shape.

"It's a bit small, but we could definitely stay here a while," Kurama commented. "You're saying you want to live here?" I asked. "Just until we obtain a more suitable home. Fixing this place up would give us something to do with our time," He answered. "Besides going at it like makai rabbits in heat you mean," I responded. Kurama's cheeks turned red. "I happen to enjoy making love to the sound of rainfall," he said. His eyes suddenly sparkled with mischief as his blush faded. "Besides, it's not my fault you're like a big, juicy, treat, just begging to be licked, sucked and nibbled upon," Kurama purred huskily as he licked his lips seductively to emphasize his point. This time, it was my cheeks that turned red.

"So Darkfire, shall we stay for a while?" he asked. "It's better than staying with Yomi or Mukuro," I said. Kurama smiled, nodding in agreement. I knew he didn't like the idea of staying with either one of them more than I did. It was better that we had a place of our own. "The house is in pretty good shape for being abandoned," Kurama noted. "Perhaps it hasn't been abandoned for long," I suggested. Kurama made a soft sound of agreement. "At least not long enough for it to fall into disrepair," he murmured.

He looked around the room. "Let's get started on the cleaning tomorrow," he suggested. I gave a slight nod of agreement. My stomach growled, reminding me it had been a while since breakfast. Kurama laughed softly and smiled. Without a word he unpacked the cooking utensils. We washed our hands and together prepared a light dinner. After eating and cleaning up we began to figure out what needed to be done and planning when to do it.

Once that was done, we set up or bed rolls and got ready for bed. Kurama rummaged through his pack picking out the few items that he planned to sell for some much needed household items. The gauntlet we found in the cave tumbled out. Kurama inspected the piece of gold jewelry for a moment. "I wonder how much this is worth," he wondered aloud. "Hopefully, quite a bit," I answered as he turned it over in his ands, inspecting it. The gauntlet opened and my mate looked at it blankly for a moment before slipping it on. He pressed it closed over his wrist, the gauntlet shutting with a soft click. Kuama held it up to the light, admiring it for a moment before reaching to remove it. He frowned as he tried once more to remove it unsuccessfully. "It won't come off," he said flatly. I reached out to try it. Sure enough, it was stuck fast. "The clasp must be broken," I said. "Great, we'll have to find someone to get this thing off me when we go shopping. I hope it won't diminish the value too much," he said. "Don't worry about it. It isn't as through we're in dire need of money," I said then kissed his cheek. Kurama chuckled. "Right," he agreed, then set aside the other items.

He undressed and changed for bed. I started to follow suit, but froze as I felt his eyes on me. I looked up to find my mate watching me from where he lay on the bedroll. Remembering his earlier comment I wondered if undressing in front of him would be wise. Kurama gave me an amused smile. I stripped, then rummaged through my bag for something to sleep in. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kurama shiver. "Are you cold Fox?" I asked. "If I were, would you warm me?" he asked suggestively. "Maybe," I replied as I climbed into bed with him. Kurama smiled. "Don't be that way," he purred. "I know you'd enjoy it," he added as he pulled me close. He crushed his lips against mine in a possessive and hungry kiss. I tried to pull away, but he held me fast. I struggled against him and he finally released me.

I stared at him in complete shock. He had never kissed me like that before. Kurama looked at me in wide eyed astonishment, as though he was wondering himself what had happened. "I'm sorry Darkfire," he murmured, his voice shaking. "I don't know what came over me," I gave him a quizzical look. "Hiei, this is going to sound strange but just after you said 'maybe' I felt as I weren't all here. It was as if I were just watching while someone else was in control," He said softly. "It was just a kiss Fox," I murmured softly. He shuddered again, clearly unnerved by the experience. He gently put his arms around me and just held me. I didn't mind, I knew he needed it. Whatever had happened in those few moments had troubled him greatly.

* * *

AN: A big thank you to all who reviewed. I'm still getting to writing responses. My birthday was this week so I'm a bit behind. lol. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Look forward to another next week. 


	4. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Over the next few days I had the eerie feeling that we were being watched, yet I sensed no one about and nothing out of the ordinary. I didn't mention it to Kurama. He didn't seem to sense anything either so I felt it needless to worry him with it, especially after that odd kiss. Kurama had been very wary, and careful around me since then. Things had finally begun returning to normal between us. There was no way I wanted to ruin it now.

Kurama smiled as we relaxed after our final day of cleaning. It had taken nearly a week but we finally got the little house cleaned up and it was steadily becoming livable. We were tired, but glad all the cleaning and preparation was over with. Now, all we needed to do was buy furniture and home items. After all the work had been done, we'd cleaned up, prepared dinner together, eaten our fill, cleaned up the dinner dishes and went outside to watch the sunset. My mate nuzzled me affectionately as we watched the sun sink below the horizon. Once it had vanished completely we watched the stars twinkling in the night sky in companionable silence for a while.

Kurama rose and headed back into the house. I stayed outside a while longer, watching the stars before following my mate inside. I heard the sounds of water being splashed and knew he was taking a bath. I turned down the bed, then headed into the bathroom. "Are you going to join me Darkfire?" he asked. "I don't think I could fit in there with you Fox," I replied as I glanced at the bathtub that barely contained my mate. I could just picture us getting stuck in there if I even dared to try and squeeze in there with him. I made a mental note that we needed to acquire a much larger bathtub as I took the washcloth and soap from him. I washed his back for him, and his long, silky, silver hair. Once I was through he got out of the tub, and I dried him with my energy.

As soon as he was dry he began undressing me. The moment the last piece of clothing was off my body he herded me toward the bathtub. Though I had only washed his back and hair for him he wanted to bathe me. I obliged him and got into the bathtub. He began bathing me, without a washcloth, as ususal. "You enjoy pampering me don't you?" I asked. He smiled charmingly at me. "Of course, You should know that by now," he replied. "If you're so indulgent with me, I could only imagine any child of ours would be spoiled mercilessly," I said. Kurama's golden eyes twinkled with amusement at my remark. "Well, since we have no children, I'll have to content myself with spoiling you won't I ?" he replied teasingly.

"Do you even want children Kurama?" I asked, honestly curious now that the subject had been breeched. "I don't know Hiei," he replied. "What about you?" he asked. "I never knew either of my parents, so what kind of parent could I be to a child?" I responded. "You make a good point. Still, I think maybe one day we could give it a try if you'd like," he said. I gave a slight nod in acknowledgement. "Maybe we'll even surprise ourselves and turn out to be good parents," he added. "I hope so," I murmured.

That night as I lay down to sleep beside him, I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to actually have a child of our own. I didn't think I would mind the challenge, and I would do everything in my power to ensure that our child would have better than I ever did. Perhaps even the mistakes we had made in the past would serve as lessons for our child and help them not to make the same bad choices that we had made in life. Maybe they would turn out to be better than we had, and that was a comforting thought. Maybe being a parent wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

I awoke alone the next morning. I looked around the house for my mate but he was gone. Before I could wonder where he had gone off to I felt his energy nearby. There was a scratching sound at the door a few minutes later. I got up and went to the door. I opened it to reveal a large, silver, multi tailed fox with a large bird in its mouth. The fox dropped the bird at my feet, its silver tails swishing happily. A moment later, the fox's form shimmered and shifted to reveal my mate.

"Morning Love," he greeted as he picked up the large bird. "Looks like you had a good hunt," I observed. Kurama smiled. "Gave me quite a hard time too. I just hope it tastes good enough to be worth the trouble," he replied. "With you cooking it, it should," I commented. Kurama's smile widened. "Why Hiei, is that an actual complement?" he teased. "Just merely stating fact Fox," I replied. He kissed my cheek, then turned and headed outside to prepare the bird for cooking, his lush silver tail swishing with obvious joy. It had been the first time in days it was actually dry enough to venture out further than a short distance from the house, so it was no surprise that he had greatly enjoyed the hunt itself.

He prepared the meat in a quick and delicious breakfast. "While I was out hunting I spotted an old temple. It needs a bit of work, but if we got Yusuke and Kuwabara to come and help, we could make a nice home for ourselves. Would you like to see it?" he asked as we ate. I nodded my consent and after breakfast we went to the temple Kurama had found.

The temple was easily the size of Genkai's temple, if not smaller. It was made of stone and looked as though no one had lived in it for quite some time. Thankfully it appeared to be in good shape. There was a lot of minor work to be done, including the cleaning. Kurama had been right, we would definitely need Yusuke and Kuwabara's help if we were going to make the place livable or spend the next few years doing the work ourselves. Then of course there was moving our things that Kurama had stored in one of his dens into the place.

"So, what do you think?" he asked. This will do nicely," I answered. Kurama smiled. "I was hoping you would say that," "We'll have to go see Koemna to get word to them, we can't risk a journey to the human world ourselves," I nodded in agreement. "When shall we go?" I asked. "Let's go first thing in the morning," he suggested. "I nodded in agreement. That was fine with me.

We headed back to our little home in silence. That eerie feeling of being watched had suddenly vanished. I should have been relieved. That presence had been a constant feeling since that odd kiss. Instead I became apprehensive, unsure of what that could mean. Had whatever that presence was left or had something else happened?

We began packing for one trip to Spirit World as soon as we got home. Afterward we sparred for a while. Kurama bathed first while I ensured we had everything we needed for our trip. Once he emerged from the bathroom, I headed in for my bath. I bathed quickly and as I left the bathroom I looked around the large room for my mate. A pair of strong arms wrapped around me a heartbeat later, ending my search. "Looking for me?" my mate purred softly. "I thought you had gone to bed," I responded. "I just thought it would be more fun if we went to bed together," he replied as he allowed me to turn in his embrace.

He leaned close, capturing my lips in a hungry, possessive kiss. I didn't like the feel of it. It was demanding, lustful and not at all like my mate. Something was wrong. I pulled away quickly, stepping back. The look in his eyes was feral and completely lustful. The one standing before me was not my mate, but someone or something else entirely. I backed away quickly, keeping him in my sight. I remember Kurama saying he felt as though someone else had taken over his body the last time he'd acted strange. Now there was no doubt in my mind that was the case.

I tried to get away but vines suddenly bound my writs and ankles. The towel that had been around my waist had vanished in the process leaving me bound naked and spread eagle. My possessed mate stalked toward me, licking his lips as his eyes roamed over my unclothed form. "My, you're a tasty looking dish," he purred. "I can hardly wait to take a taste of you,"

My mind screamed at me to escape, but my traitorous body enjoyed every nip, kiss, caress, and touch he placed upon me. No matter how many times my mind screamed that this wasn't Kurama, my body only knew how good it felt. I knew I had to do something before I was lost in a pleasure induced haze and raped.

I raised my energy level, heating the air around me. I sent it toward him in a blast of hot air, knocking him off me. He hit the wall with a sickening thud and fell bonelessly to the floor. The vines went limp, releasing me. I ran to my fallen mate quickly checking his pulse. It was strong and he was breathing. I checked him for injuries, aside from a knot forming on the back of his head he was unharmed. I dragged him to our bedroll and climbed in with him, pulling the blankets over us, keeping him warm with my own body heat.

He awoke a few hours later and looked at me with wide eyes. "Fox, are you alright?" I asked. "I should be asking you that," he responded as he slowly sat up. "I'm fine, I was able to fight off my attacker," I assured him. "Fought me off before I raped you, you mean," he responded, looking away from me. I shook my head. "_You_ did not try to rape me. You would do no such thing because you know I would give myself to you willingly when you wish to have me," I said firmly. His body shook. "You are not safe with me," he whispered. "I'm never safe Fox, you know that. Don't even think about abandoning me, even for my own good," I said firmly. There was no room for argument. I would not loose the one I loved most over this.

A sad smile slowly graced his lips. "So I suppose now we seek help before whatever possessed me strikes again," he murmured. I nodded in agreement. "Botan would be the logical choice. Surely she would know about possession," "Fine. Let's get dressed and she what she knows," I agreed.

* * *

AN: a big thank you to all of you who reviewed and those of you who are reading this story. An extra big thank you who wished me happy birthday. It was a good one, I assure you. 

until next week,

Yami


	5. Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

We dressed and started on our way. We walked in silence for the rest of the night, stopping only to eat or rest a while until the next night when we set up camp on the shore of a river. I was tired of the silence that had fallen between us. It was not the comfortable silence I was used to. Kurama had been preoccupied all day, virtually ignoring me. It was unlike him to do so. Even when worried the fox always doted his attention on me. I decided to do something about it. 

I knew that Kurama would want to bathe after traveling for so long. I waited a while after entered the river to bathe, before joining him. I approached him carefully. "Let me wash you back," I suggested. He gave a slight nod and knelt in the water so that I could reach his upper back. I washed the smooth skin of his back with slow, calming strokes. He leaned into my touch, apparently liking what I was doing. "You haven't said a word all day," I commented once I'd finished washing his back and began massaging his neck and shoulders. He sighed and leaned further into my touch. I gently kissed his cheek. "Don't shut me out like this Fox, talk to me," I murmured then gently laid a soft kiss upon his lips.

He returned my kiss with a gentle one of his own. "I'm sorry Darkfire, I have been neglectful today. It's just that this whole possession thing worries me. I'm afraid I'll end up hurting you or worse." He responded. "I know. We'll get through this, just like everything else we've been through," I said. Kurama closed his eyes for a moment and leaned against me as I put my arms around his shoulders in a comforting embrace.

He leaned his head back and opened his eyes to look at me. "I love you," he said softly. "I love you too," I responded as I released him from my embrace. I took his larger hand in mine and tugged gently, indicating that I wanted him to follow me. He obeyed, rising to his feet and wading to the shore with me. I dried us with my energy then climbed into our bedroll. Kurama joined me moments later. I smiled inwardly as I realized he hadn't bothered to dress for bed either. I decided to use that to my advantage.

I gently guided him to lie on his back. He glanced at me quizzically. I captured his lips with mine in silent answer, then nipped at his throat. I gave him a wicked smile, then proceeded to lavish his body with kisses. Kurama moaned softly. "Hiei," he panted. I knew he wanted to protest. He was afraid of being taken over by the malevolent spirit that had invaded him and hurting me. He needed this and so did I. I wasn't going to push too far though. I would stop if he really wanted me to. I kissed his lips again, silencing him. "Relax Fox, and let me please you," I requested.

For a long moment, he stared into my eyes. He leaned toward me and our lips met in a warm, loving, passionate kiss. I was relieved. He wanted this too. It wasn't long before we had kissed, nipped, sucked, nibbled and teased each other into a haze of pleasure. Kurama prepared me and soon our bodies were joined. My mate rested his hands on my hips, guiding the rhythm of our lovemaking.

We started out slow, getting me used to him being inside of me. The pace soon began to hasten, and before long I was riding him fast and hard. I was glad the substance we used as lubricant somehow kept me from being too sore to walk in the morning, otherwise our trip would be delayed.

His hands caressed my body, fueling the fire building within me. I let my hands roam his haphazardly. Our kisses became frenzied as the desire burned hotter. The world around us ceased to exist. At last, we reached the peak of our pleasure achieving that mind numbing, earth shattering feeling of bliss, only to fall spent and exhausted moments later. As I laid my head upon his broad, firm chest, I hoped that we would indeed get through this, for I had an awful feeling that something was going to happen soon and I could loose him forever.

Kurama soothingly ran his hands through my hair, lulling me into slumber. "I hope I never loose you," he whispered. I raised my head to look into his eyes. He was afraid too. He had also felt it. Knowing this only strengthened my resolve to do all I could not to loose him. "Only in death would you loose me Fox, and perhaps not even then," I replied as I intertwined my fingers with his. He smiled. "Only in death," he murmured. I laid my head back down upon his chest and closed my eyes.

Soon, my mate's breathing became deep, slow and even. He had fallen asleep. I reached up and undid the bandanna covering my jagon. My third eye slid open as my two natural eyes closed. Using the jagon I was able to enter Kurama's mind to seek out the malevolent sprit that had possessed him.

I found myself in a lush garden with plants and flowers of all colors and varieties in bloom. Had I had a chance to really take in the scene I would have been awed by it. Unfortunately, I felt the presence of another nearby and looked around for whoever had chosen to appear. "So, you have come to see me at last," a chilling voice said from behind me. I whirled around to face a yoko male with blood red hair and tail. He was handsome, almost as handsome as my mate, but with a sinister coldness behind his eyes that kept him from being truly attractive.

"Where is Kurama?" I demanded. "in one of his dreams of course," he replied nonchalantly. "Who are you?" I questioned. "Makoto," the yoko answered as he stepped closer. He reached out to touch me. I swatted his hand away from me. "Don't touch me," I growled. "Why not? You seemed to like my touch well enough the last time we met," he responded. I scowled. "Just keep your filthy hands off me," I snapped. Makoto smiled, his eyes roaming over me, gleaming with unabashed lust. "I'll have you soon enough," he purred, then vanished.

I closed my jagon, severing the link I'd created with my mate's mind. I replaced the headband over my third eye, then closed my eyes and once more rested my head upon my mate's chest. I soon drifted off to sleep.

I was awakened sometime later by a touch on my thigh. I was rolled onto my back and gently caressed with slow, arousing strokes in a way that Kurama had not done before. My body definitely liked it. I moaned softly and opened my eyes slowly. Kurama leaned close and began gently nibbling at my check making his way my jaw to my earlobe which he gently nibbled and sucked on wile he stroked and prepared me with his hands. He worked quickly, fanning the flames of desire into an inferno in no time. Vaguely, I wondered what had gotten into him. Kurama had always liked to take things slow. Then again, this was the second round of the night.

I was dimly aware of the fact that he had not yet kissed my lips, but my body was too far gone to dwell on it. He had already brought me to the point that I needed release from his sweet torture. It seemed he was just as eager to give me that release, for he entered me and the eternal dance that we shared had began once again.

It wasn't long afterward that I came for the second time that night. Kurama carefully pulled out of me and I finally saw his face. His golden eyes glittered, a triumphant smirk upon his lips. He leaned forward and claimed my lips in a rough, lustful kiss. I froze in absolute horror. Kurama was not in control of his body, Makoto was, and had been the entire time. "I told you I'd have you," he purred. His hand trailed down my chest and over my stomach. "Soon you will be mine for good," he said huskily.

Suddenly the triumphant smirk and wicked glee in his eyes vanished. I saw the look upon his face and knew my mate had regained control of his body. I turned my face away, unable to take the pained look I'd seen upon his face. I wriggled out of his grasp and out of the bedroll. I ran to the river at nearly my top speed, wanting nothing more than to wash myself.

Even as I stood there in the water, I knew I would never feel clean again. Makoto had tricked me into betraying the man I loved. I felt filthy, defiled, and angry at myself for being so easily tricked and him for deceiving me.

I heard the sloshing of water and I knew my mate had joined me. In only a matter of moments he reached me. I didn't look up at him. I was too ashamed. "Hiei," he called softly. I turned my head toward him this time, indicating that I was listening, but I did not look up. I couldn't not look him in the face after what I had done. I betrayed him. I felt him gently cup my cheek and lift my face toward his. I cast my eyes downward, unwilling to meet his gaze. "Were you injured physically?" he asked softly. I shook my head.

His strong arms wrapped around me in a warm embrace. "I'm so sorry Hiei. I couldn't stop him," he whispered. "He's growing stronger and it's getting harder to fight him off," "Why do you apologize to me when I was the one who wronged you?" I asked. "You didn't wrong me," he said firmly. "You were tricked, raped really," "You're not angry with me?" I asked in amazement. "How could I be, when he deliberately deceived you into thinking you were with me? "

Neither one of us said anything for a while. He just held me in his strong arms. "I should have known it wasn't you. He didn't even kiss me until it was all over. That is something you never do," I said. "If he had kissed you, would you have known it wasn't me?" he asked. "Of course. His kisses are nothing like yours. They disgust me, while yours just leave me wanting more," I replied. He held me a bit tighter for a brief moment. Truth be told Makoto's kisses had always made me feel dirty, violated, while Kurama's had always made me feel loved and wanted.

Kurama once again lifted my face toward his and gently pressed his lips to mine in a chaste and loving kiss. I wasn't expecting that and my eyes darted to his. Love was all that was there. "The last thing I want is to loose you," he said softly. I was glad to hear that. I rested my head against his body. "I don't want to loose you either Fox," I responded.

Using his hands, he gently washed me. His touch was soft and caring. There was no teasing or sensuality to it. He was taking care of me. I let him. I needed it as much as he did. We remained in comfortable silence as he cleaned me. It remained unbroken until he was done. "Shall we continue on our journey?" he asked softly. "Yes, it's doubtful either one of us will get any more sleep now. Besides, the sun is about to rise," I answered. "Then let's go. The sooner we get to spirit world the better," he responded.

We dressed and broke camp. Before long we were once more on our way to spirit world. By the time we set up camp again that night, Kurama was oddly exhausted. He fell asleep almost immediately after lying down upon the bedroll. I hunted for our dinner, it was my turn after all. I stayed close, not wanting anything to disturb my mate's slumber. He did not stir at all as I prepared dinner and settled in for the night. By the time I was ready for bed, I was tempted to wake him so that he could eat something. I didn't have the heart to do it though and let him rest. Instead I climbed in beside him and pulled the covers over us. I closed my eyes, ready to join my mate in sleep.

I awoke at first light. Kurama was still asleep. His position had not changed at all.

I got of bed and dressed. I warmed up the food that was left over from the night before and awakened my mate. I called his name as I shook his shoulder. To my surprise it took quite a while to rouse him. That worried me. Kurama had never been a heavy sleeper. He looked groggy, as though he hadn't gotten enough sleep. "You don't look well," I murmured as I served him his breakfast. "I'm just a little tired," he responded. I frowned. I wanted to say that he looked more than just a little tired but decided it best not to. It would only lead to an argument that neither he nor I needed to waste energy on. "We don't have much father to go,"

He gave a slight nod and began eating. While he ate I broke camp. By the time he had finished his breakfast I had packed away everything and we were ready to move on.

Kurama had to stop to rest frequently so we did not reach Spirit world until evening. I was glad when we finally made it. Kurama looked exhausted and I doubted that he would have been able to travel much farther. Still, I knew he would have tried anyway. It worried me that his endurance and energy seemed to have plummeted overnight. Something was happening to him, and I knew it couldn't be good.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the lated update. I'm having my computer worked on so I couldn't update last week. I'll try to update again at the end of the week so you get two chapters instead of one to make up for no chapter last week. A big thank you to all who reviewed. Responses are are in my live journal.  



	6. Chapter 5

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

We were escorted to Koemna's office where the toddler was awaiting us. "I'm certainly surprised to see you here," Koemna said as we sat down. "We are in need of your help in a matter," Kurama said. "What sort of matter?" Koemna asked. "it seems I have become a victim of a possession," Kurama replied. "How did that happen?" Koemna exclaimed. "Does it matter? We need you to help us _un_do it," I snapped. "No need to get angry Hiei. I assure you that everything will be done to help Kurama," Koemna assured me. "First, I need to know all the facts," he added.

Kurama I told him all we knew, keeping certain parts of the story to ourselves. When we had finished our tale, Koemna summoned one of the many ogres into his office. "Show Hiei and Kurama to one of the guest rooms, then summon Botan. I need to speak with her," Koemna ordered. "Yes, Koemna sir," the ogre responded.

Kurama and I rose and followed the ogre out of Koemna's office, down numerous hallways to a section of the palace I had never seen before. We stopped in front of a door, which the ogre quickly opened for us. He left as son as we entered, closing the door behind us.

Kurama yawned and began undressing as he headed toward the bathroom. I placed my hand on his arm, stopping him and getting his attention at the same time. "You need to rest," I said firmly. "Yes, but I am also in dire need of a bath," Kurama replied. I frowned slightly. I was afraid he'd end up falling asleep in the bathtub or something. "You can join me if you want," he offered. I smiled. "A tempting offer Fox, but I want to know what Koemna knows about Makoto,"

"I know Darkfire, but please stay with me a while longer," he pleaded.

I knew I could not deny him, not when his plea was so heartfelt. He had never asked anything of me with that tone in his voice before. After my betrayal, I had no right to deny him anyway. Even if I wanted to, I knew I couldn't say no. I nodded and followed him into the bathroom. I undressed and joined my mate in the shower.

He reached out to touch me. I wanted to pull away, wondering why he would want to do so after what I had done. Still, I allowed him to pull me close to him. "You know, I wanted to mark you on our wedding night, but it slipped my mind in all the _excitement_. I'd like to do so now, if you'll allow me to," He said softly. My eyes widened in surprise. "Why would you want me to bear you mark? I am not worthy of such an honor," I responded. "Hiei, you were tricked, raped really. I don't blame you for what happened, nor do I love you any less because of it," he said. He leaned close and gently pressed his lips to mine. I responded in kind, glad that he still loved me. Though he had said so before, he was now giving me the reassurance I desperately needed.

"Fox, I just don't want you to do this only to realize it was a mistake," Kurama smiled softly. "I would not have chosen you as my mate if I felt I would regret my choice," he said. He didn't say anything more. Instead, he gently bathed me as he had done before. Once he was done, I returned the favor. All the while my mind was reeling.

Unlike a human marriage, there was no divorce. For once a demon marked a mate, the one marked would be bound to the one who made the mark until their own death. Once Kurama marked me, I would be his for the rest of my life. If he died before me, I would never again take a mate. I did not expect that Kurama would ask this of me, especially after what happened with Makoto. Kurama wanted me to remain his mate, and I would remain at his side, determined to do my best to make him happy and be a good mate to him. I felt I owed it to him.

"Kurama, you may mark me if you wish," I said as we stepped out of the shower. My mate gently cupped my cheek in his larger hand, guiding my face toward his. Our eyes met and he held my gaze intently. "Do you_ want_ me to mark you Hiei?" he asked. "If it will make you happy, then yes," I replied. "It will only make me happy if it is what _you_ want, and if you are willing to mark me as well," I stared at him in shock. "You would willingly bind yourself to me like that?" I asked, astonished. "Darkfire, you made your mark upon my heart long ago, I only ask that now I bear it on the outside as well, " He answered.

"I am honored you wish to mark me and bear my mark in return. There is just one thing I'd like you to do for me, if you're willing," I said. "What is it you want me to do?" he asked. I placed the palms of my hands against his smooth, broad chest. I felt a little guilty for what I was about to ask. I knew he was weary and needed his rest, but I needed this from him just as badly as I'd needed the reassurance of his love that he was constantly giving me.

"I want you to claim me _completely_," I murmured huskily as I gently caressed his sensitive chest with my thumbs. He shivered. "You want to make love?" he asked uncertainly. "Yes, if you are willing," I answered. I planted a soft kiss in the center of his chest. "I need it," I murmured. Kurama slid his soft hands slowly down the center of my back and gently caressed my rear. "I am willing, if this is what you truly desire," he said softly. "Yes, make me yours completely. Remove that bastard's taint," I murmured as I lifted my head and looked into his eyes. His golden orbs were loving and warm, with the fiery blaze of passionate lust underlying it all. Apparently he wanted this as much or even more than I did.

I dried us quickly with my energy as he leaned and tenderly kissed me. I returned the kiss as he steered us toward the bedroom. Without warning he scooped me up in his arms. That didn't slow our kisses at all as he carried me into the bedroom and crossed the room to the bed. He gently laid me down upon the bed and broke the kiss to begin kissing and nipping at my neck. His hands lovingly caressed my body, teasing me, stroking me, igniting the flames of desire within me. He kissed his way down my chest as he worshipped my body with his hands. My body in return was singing his praises. I wove my hands into his long silver hair and caressed his ears gently as my body arched into his skillful touch.

My heart raced as his lips reached their intended destination. I moaned his name as he began pleasuring me with his mouth, using his teeth and tongue to add to the sweet torture. I wanted to return the favor and pleasure him. However he had gently placed his hands on my wrists in a silent request for me to submit completely to him, so I did just that. I was so lost in my pleasure induced haze that I didn't realize that my mate was preparing me until I felt his long slender fingers brush something deep within me that send a wave of pleasure through me like wildfire.

A moment later he entered me. Our bodies moved to the timeless rhythm of nature as we danced the eternal dance of love and lust. Our hearts actually beat in time with each other as our bodies moved in perfect sync with each other. I felt his lips upon mine and we joined in a passionate kiss

Slowly, we made love, steadily making our way toward the peak of our pleasure, that moment of bliss shared just between us two. He removed his lips from mine and began bushed his lips against my neck. I felt the satin skin of his neck brush my lips as he continued to kiss and nip at my neck sensually. As we reached our climax Kurama bit down on the juncture of my neck and shoulder hard, making his mark. I followed suit. I felt some of Kurama's energy enter me as I released some of mine to him. We released each other then, spent and exhausted, but the bond between us had been made. We were now bound forever as mates. He turned so that I lay atop him and carefully pulled out of me. "I love you Darkfire," he murmured as I began to drift off to sleep. "I love you too," I replied.

When I awoke the next morning, Kurama was still sound asleep. I slipped out of bed, showered and dressed. I gently kissed Kurama's lips and pulled the bedcovers over him. I watched him sleep, marveling at how peaceful he actually looked, then headed to Koemna's office.

The toddler prince was there and Botan was with him. They were in the middle of a heated discussion about something, but looked up the moment I walked in and grew silent. "You came just in time Hiei, we were just discussing what we could do for Kurama," Koemna greeted. "Hopefully rid him of that bastard that possessed him," I replied. "I did some research on Makoto. It turns out that he was Karasu's lover," Koemna informed me. I looked at him in surprise. "If that wasn't shocking enough it was Karasu that killed him, and most violently I might add," He continued. "Why? What reason did Karasu have for killing his lover?" I asked. "That I do not know," Koemna confessed. "However, he sealed his soul into that gauntlet Kurama now wears. I'm still trying to discover how it was done,"

Koemna went on. "Like Kurama, Makoto was a plant wielder. Though his skill and power was no where near Kurama's, however he may be drawing power from Kurama which would make up for this lack," "That would explain why he has become so strong as of late," came Kurama's voice from the doorway.

"You should be resting," I scolded as I rose from my seat. Botan quickly helped my mate to the chair and I sat down beside him once I was sure he was settled. "I know. I woke after you left and couldn't get back to sleep," he said. He then turned his attention to Koemna. "You said Makoto was a plant wielder, and not a very strong one. What was the plant he preferred?" Kurama asked. "Makoto was known for using various plants of a vicious nature. He espically enjoyed tying his victims down with vines before unleashing one of them on his victims," Kurama scowled. Botan shuddered. "Sounds like he and Karasu were made for each other," she said as she laid a hand upon Kurama's shoulder.

Her hands glowed softly for a moment and Koemna watched with eager anticipation. The glow left a moment later. "You know, Kurama I think Hiei's right, you do need to get some rest. Your energy is low," Botan said softly, her voice full of concern. My mate sighed. "Alright, I'll try to get some sleep. I have the feeling neither of you would leave me be until I did," he responded. Botan helped him stand and he kissed my cheek. He said goodbye to Botan and Koemna then left the room.

"Koemna sir, this is no mere possession. Makoto is actually trying to merge with his body. If he succeeds he may destroy Kurama's soul," Botan said softly, once we were sure that Kurama had began making his way down the hall. My blood ran cold at Botan's revelation. "What can we do? Kurama's been struggling to keep control over his own body and it's weakening him," I said. Koemna nodded. "I noticed. I also noticed the gauntlet Kurama was wearing. I'm guessing Makoto's spirit was sealed in it," he responded. I was beginning to wish we'd never come across the damned thing.

"I have my people researching it as we speak. Perhaps if we find the other gauntlet we can seal Makoto away again," He continued. I nodded; glad that for once he had taken quick action. "Hopefully we'll find something soon. I'll let you know if we do find anything, in the meantime you and Kurama can stay here if you want. The library is completely open to the both of you if you want to search," I nodded and rose from my seat. Botan gently placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure we'll find something soon," she said comfortingly.

I found it surprising and endearing that they both were trying to comfort and reassure me. It still amazed me that they, along with the others in our group actually considered me a friend despite the fact that I had been anything but friendly towards them.

"I appreciate this," I said softly, then turned and left the room. I returned to the room I shared with my mate and found him fast asleep. I was glad he was sleeping, he needed his strength. I decided it was as good a time as any to start searching for any clue that might lead to my mate's freedom. Being as quiet as possible I left the room and headed to Koemna's vast library.

Ogres were everywhere it seemed, combing the numerous tomes for the information we so desperately wanted and needed. I gathered a few books as well and returned to my mate's side, reading as he slept on.

He awakened late in the day and despite his long sleep, he looked tired. I set aside the book I'd been combing through immediately. "Are you feeling any better?" I asked. "I do feel a little stronger, but I am still quite tired," he answered.

I felt guilty. I knew that last night would tax his strength, but I had hoped it wouldn't have been much. "Makoto has been relentless and I grow weary. It's taking every bit of my strength to hold him back," Kurama explained softly. I got to my feet and set the tray one of the servants had brought only moments before and set it close by. "Sit up. You need to eat something," I said. He did as I asked and we ate together in silence, enjoying each other's company.

Kurama smiled softly and caressed the mark upon my neck. "I'm glad you let me mark you," he murmured. I leaned into his touch. "You are my mate, it is only right that I bear your mark," I responded. "Still, I'm glad we did this. Thank you," he said softly. He yawned, looking very tired. I kissed him. "Go back to sleep Fox, you need it," I said softly. He kissed me back. "Goodnight Hiei," he murmured then laid down and closed his eyes. In a moment he was fast asleep again.

Kurama got progressively worse as the days passed. He slept for longer periods each day only to awaken tired and seriously weaker than the day before. By the end of a week he stopped waking altogether. I began tending to him completely then, bathing, grooming, feeding and cleaning him. Until then, I had never thought I would actually be caring for someone in such a manor. I realized then how strong my love for my mate had grown. It scared me, for I knew that if I lost this fight, if I let him down and Makoto destroyed him I would loose my will to live. However, I was also strengthened by that same love. It gave me purpose and intensified my will to fight to save my mate. I was not going to loose him. Each day as I combed through the books I took from Koemna's library as fast as I could, I hoped to find something, anything to save my mate. It was that thin hope however, that kept me from despairing, even though I hadn't found a thing. I had faith that a way would be found to save Kurama. I wasn't going to give up on him. I was going to fight until the very end.

* * *

AN: as promised, here's this weeks bonus chapter to make up for last week's lack of one. I hope you all enjoyed this one. Another chapter coming next week. See you then.  



	7. Chapter 6

AN: I am so happy to be able to finally post this chapter. My computer crashed three weeks ago and I just got it back eariler this week. I'm sorry you guys had to wait so long for the next part of this story, but at last it's here. I hope you enjoy it.

PS: I really missed you guys.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter,

Yami

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

Early one morning I was summoned to Koemna's office. I hoped that the news would be good, for he had not done so before. "I finally have some good news for you Hiei," the toddler prince said the moment I entered the office. "My people were able to discover the location of the second gauntlet," He informed me as he set a map in front of me. There, marked on the map was the location of the gauntlet. "It will take you a day and a half to get there at your top speed," he said as he handed me a small square shaped device. "If there is any change in Kurama's condition I will contact you with this," he informed me. "Should you run into any trouble, or wish to contact me for any reason, press this button and you will be in immediate contact with me," he instructed as he pointed out the button in question. "Press this one if it beeps to receive transmission," he instructed as he pointed out the second button and I nodded to show I understood. "Good luck Hiei," Koemna said. He knew I wanted to get going as soon as I could so he had kept the meeting short.

I left Koemna's office and returned to my mate's side to say goodbye. I approached the bed and sat down beside my mate. I kissed his lips, and brushed a strand of silver hair out of his face. "Fox, Koemna found the other gauntlet. I'm going to get it now. I'll be back as soon as I can," I murmured in his ear. I kissed his rose petal soft lips once more and headed toward the door. I was pleased to see a small pack waiting for me there. Everything I would need for my short journey was there. As I put the pack onto my back and started on my way, I hoped that I would return with the gauntlet before it was too late.

Kurama's rose whip smashed into the stone floor, slicing a massive chunk out of it. Makoto laughed as he flipped out of the way, avoiding the debris that scattered about. Vines shot out toward Kurama. My mate erected a barrier of bamboo to block his foe's attack. "You are growing silver one. Your movements are getting slower and pretty soon your reaction time will slow as well. Face it, it won't be long before I have won," Makoto taunted. "Why not surrender now and be done with it? I may even let you play with that delectable toy of yours from time to time," Kurama's golden eyes blazed with anger as an animalistic growl tore from his throat. "Hiei is not a toy, he is my mate," Kurama responded icily, his golden eyes gleaming with malice.

Makoto laughed. "Not that it really matters, soon he will be mine," he vowed as a monstrous plant erupted from the ground. It's massive thorns were easily the size of the blade of my katana and the leaves were easily as wide as I was tall and then some. Smaller vine like appendages grew from it and darted out toward my mate. He leapt, twisted, and flipped to avid them as well as the razor sharp thorns of the larger branches that swooped toward him.

I blinked, not realizing I had closed my eyes until that moment. I must have fallen asleep, but that could not have been a mere dream. What I had seen was my mate's fight to keep his own body. I wished him luck, and hoped he would hang in there as I stood to my feet to resume my journey. I trudged on through the dense forest, making my way toward the mark upon my map. I hurried, wanting to be back with my mate. I pushed myself to my limits, resting for only short periods of time. For that reason, I reached my destination in a day's time.

I checked the place on the map a second time, then looked up at the cave looming before me. This was definitely the spot marked on the map. I tucked it away and reached up to undo the bandanna covering my jagon. Before I could do so, a figure emerged from the cave.

A female with the wings and ears of a bat stepped from the shadows. She was beautiful with indigo hair and dark gray eyes. "What brings you here little firefly?" she asked. I wanted to tell her that my business was my own, but I knew that would get me nowhere. I had a feeling that finding the gauntlet depended upon my answer. "I'm looking for a gauntlet, the match to the one my mate now wears," I answered. "Why have you come seeking the gauntlet?" she asked. Again, I resisted the urge to tell her to mind her own business and answer her question. "To save my mate's life," She nodded, a mysterious smile upon her well formed lips. "Come, I know of the gauntlet you seek," she said then turned and went into the cave.

I followed her into the cave, creating a fireball in the palm of my hand to light my way. "Who are you?" I asked. "That is a profound question you ask, one few of us ever find the answer to, yet all of us seek to find," she replied. I groaned mentally. "You sound like my mate when he gets into his philosophical mood," I groused. She laughed. "I shall help you save your mate then, for I'd very much like to meet him," she replied.

We finally arrived in a large chamber filled with all sorts of objects. It looked like someone had been hording things for centuries. It would take quite a while to find anything in this mess. My partner at the moment pulled a device from the pouch on her side and turned it on. She stepped deeper into the room. A short while later she stopped put the device back into her pouch. "It lies here somewhere," she said and knelt, digging into the pile at her feet. I joined her thinking it was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

The two of us searched for what seemed hours. Suddenly, there it was at my fingertips and I picked it up. "I see you have found what you sought," she said. I gave a slight nod, then turned to leave the cave.

I wanted to rush back to my mate's side. However, it was dark when I exited the cave. It was well into the night and I would have to wait until first light before I could resume my journey. Patience has definitely not been one of my strong points, but I could not risk moving through the forest during the night. There were creatures, demons and apparitions that hunted at night and the last thing I wanted was to draw attention to myself. Having to fight would slow me down considerably more than waiting for sunrise.

The female who had accompanied me into the cave had seemingly vanished. I realized with a start that she had not even told me her name. I gave no more thought to the matter and sat down with my back against the rough bark of a towering pine. I took some food from my pack and ate a light meal. Once I had finished my food, I leaned back against the trunk and closed my eyes.

Kurama lashed out at his opponent, the razor sharp branches of the tree he had grown barreled toward Makoto. Unfortunately Makoto evaded the attack, but just barely. "You're at the end of your rope Silver One. Your end won't be long," Makoto taunted. "You're strength is waning as well Makoto," Kurama responded. "Perhaps, but this battle shall soon be over," Makoto responded. "Yes," Kurama agreed, "It will soon be over," he echoed as the sharp branches slashed the blood haired yoko, creating a large clawlike slash across his chest.

The beeping of the communicator roused me from my vision. I opened my eyes and quickly opened the communicator. I was irritated that it had cheated me out of learning my mate's fate and fearful that something had happened. I pushed the button Koemna had instructed me to and at once the toddler ruler's face was on the screen.

"Hiei, I'm sorry to have awakened you, but I've got some very good news for you," he said. "What is it?" I asked. "Kurama is awake," Koemna answered. "What?" I exclaimed. "He woke just a few moments ago," Koemna informed me. "I'm on my way," I said then shut the device off and dashed off into the twilight.

It was just past dawn when I arrived at Koemna's palace. I entered the room I'd shared with my mate. His golden eyes were upon me the moment I stepped into the room. I was at his side in a heartbeat. Joy flooded through me at seeing him awake again. Despite the fact he was finally awake he looked exhausted.

He lifted his arm with obvious effort and caressed my cheek with his hand. "I'm afraid I may have to leave you after all Darkfire," he said sorrowfully, his voice barely above a whisper. "What do you mean?" I demanded as fear spread through me like wildfire. "I'm weary Love. Makoto has battled me relentlessly for what seems an eternity and I fear I haven't the strength to win," He replied. I started at him, unable to believe the words that had fallen from his lips. "I have the gauntlet Fox," I told him. Hope shone in his eyes as he held out his arm to me. "Put it on me quickly," he responded. I took his hand and slid the gauntlet onto his wrist and closing it with a soft click.

Nothing happened. Kurama's eyelids began to droop. He struggled to sit up some but I pushed him gently back to the bed, leaning close as I did so. He raised his head and captured my lips with his. It is impossible for me to describe what the kiss was like. I could feel the emotion behind it as clearly as if it were my own. It was breaking his heart, but he knew he was loosing the fight with Makoto and soon would no longer exist. It was his way of telling me goodbye, that he loved me and didn't want to leave me, and that he did not regret choosing me as his mate.

A moment later he broke the kiss and slipped back into unconsciousness once more. "Kurama, wake up," I cried, sharking his shoulder. I got no response. The fear began to consume me now, quickly becoming desperation as I tried in vain to rouse my unconscious mate. "Don't leave me," I cried

The word around me faded and I saw my mate entangled in Makoto's vines, the thorns piercing his pale skin, draining away his life. I screamed his name, wanting to rescue him. However, as with all the other times my body would not move. I couldn't do anything but watch in horror as the vines entombed my mate like a cocoon around a caterpillar.

I came back to reality and Immediately, I felt sick to my stomach. I dashed for the bathroom, where I emptied my stomach. A moment later, I felt a cool cloth upon my forehead. "What happened?" Botan asked softly. "The gauntlet didn't work," I answered. She said nothing. She simply removed the cloth from my forehead and cleaned my face with it.

"Kurama is dying and I could not save him," I said softly. I opened my eyes and Botan helped me to stand. Koemna was standing at the doorway. "Why didn't it work?" I demanded. "Why didn't it save him?" Koemna shook his head sadly. "I don't know," he answered. Rage swept through me, followed quickly by sorrow, pain, grief and despair. I was angry at myself for not being able to save my mate. I was angry at Koemna for not knowing why the gauntlet did not remove the bastard that had possessed my mate, and I was angry at Makoto for possessing him in the first place. I felt ill and slumped against Botan.

"You really should rest," she said softly. I said nothing and allowed her to lead me to another guest room. I don't really remember lying down on the bed, but I awoke lying on the bed in my new quarters. All of my things had been moved into the room. I must have passed out, for I remembered nothing after Botan had brought me in here. I still felt queasy but I got up and headed for Koemna's office.

I didn't find him there, but in the library instead with a large stack of books sitting in front of him, a frown upon his face. "I believe I discovered the cause of the problem," he said as he looked up at me. "There is an incantation that activates the gauntlet," he informed me. "Where is the incantation?" I asked. "You will have to look into Makoto's memories to find it. Karasu did not write the spell down in any book nor passed it on to anyone I know of," I gave a slight nod as Koemna studied me intently for a moment. "You really don't look well at all. You should have one of the healers look at you, or at least let Botan take a look," he commented. "Not until I get Kurama back," I responded.

At that moment, Botan entered the library. "Please Hiei, Let me take a look at you. He's right; you really don't look well "You don't look well. Let me see if I can help," she said. I didn't see the harm in it. I was growing tired of the constant nausea that now plagued me. If she could get rid of it, it would be all the better for me. I felt awful and if she could help, I was all for it.

I gave a slight nod in consent. Botan guided me back to my room, and motioned for me to sit on the bed. She sat beside me and extended her hands. I felt her energy wash over me. When it faded I looked at her expectantly.

"Hiei, what do you know about fire apparitions?" she asked. "Nothing," I answered, wondering what that had to do with anything. "You see, like ice apparitions the fire apparitions also choose to live apart from others. They're a colony of all male apparitions. However, some of them have the ability to change genders for reproductive purposes. I believe that is what is happening to you," Botan explained.

I stared at her dumbfounded. For a few moments I was completely at a loss for words. Would things get even worse before thy got better? This had to be punishment for lives Kurama and I had led for so long before coming into Koemna's employ.

"You said it would last for a short amount of time, how long?" I questioned. "I'm not really sure," she replied. "Since you're not a full blooded fire apparition I can only guess. Maybe a week, two at the most," Botan responded.

I groaned as pain flooded through me again. I really didn't need this. I had enough to worry about in restoring my mate and caring for him until he was restored. Now, I didn't know how I was going to save my mage. I could hardly move without pain shooting throughout my whole body. "Lie down, I'll get you something to ease the pain," Botan said softly as she gently guided me to lie down. I complied. She then left the room. It seemed a long while before she returned, though in fact it was probably only a few minutes. She injected me with something and before long the pain began to ebb

"I have some good news. Koemna has located a rare ancient spellbook that may contain the spell Karasu used on Makoto. He has someone retrieving it as we speak," she informed me. That was indeed good news. My mate could still be saved. "You may still need to use your jagon to determine the exact spell used," she said. "When you're feeling better of course," she added. I made a low murmur of agreement as my eyelids began to close of their own accord. I was feeling exhausted. In no time I was drifting toward the blissful release of sleep.

I awoke sometime later feeling stronger and more refreshed. I decided it a good time to try and use my jagon to find the spell that would free my mate from Makoto's grasp.

I raised my hand to undo the bandanna covering my third eye. I felt my third eye open as I slowly closed my natural eyes. I concentrated deeply, searching for the bastard that had taken my mate from me.

Before long, I found him and easily connected with his mind. It didn't take me long to find what I was looking for. I imagine one's death by betrayal would be at the forefront of anyone's mind. The moment I found it, I was drawn into the memory.

Karasu lay entwined with his lover. Mokoto's moans filled the air as he neared his completion. Suddenly Karasu increased his already mad rhythm, making Makoto moan even louder. Karasu began speaking softly and with a start I knew it was the spell. I listened carefully committing each word to memory, hoping it would stick long enough for me to do the job. Makoto was oblivious to what was going on, writhing and panting beneath his lover like a wanton whore. At the conclusion of the spell Makoto cried out in ecstasy as he finally reached his release. However it turned to a cry of horror as in the next heartbeat, Karasu plunged a wicked looking dagger into his heart. Karasu withdrew from his lover without an ounce of care, adding to Makoto's agony. Without a word the raven haired demon dressed and left the room. The vision then began to blur and fade and as it faded completely to nothing I heard an explosion.

I was horrified, sickened at what I had witnessed. Koemna had told me that Makoto's murder had been vicious but I would have never imagined that. Botan was looking at me with a worried expression as I opened my eyes. I swiftly brushed past her and into the bathroom where my body attempted to rid itself of everything that would have been in my stomach, had it not been empty.

Botan rubbed my back soothingly. Soon the nausea passed and I was able to sit up again. "What happened?" she asked. "I found the spell I need to save Kurama, if it isn't already too late," I answered. "What did you see?" she asked eagerly, naturally wanting all the details. I looked her strait in the eyes. "Believe me, you do not want to know," I said. Her eyes widened.

She quickly got to her feet. "I'm going to get you something to calm your stomach," she said softly as she helped me to my feet. "I've got no time for that, I need to save Kurama before it's too late," I responded. "You need to rest little firefly, for you will need your strength to free your mate," came a familiar voice from the doorway.

The female apparition that I had met at the caves stood there, leaning in the doorframe. Botan blinked at her in surprise. "Sakuya? Is that you?" she asked. The apparition smiled and her form shifted and shimmered for a moment. The female with bat ears and wings was suddenly a yoko vixen, with long hair colored the reds and golds of flames. "Why are you here?" Botan asked in surprise. "You aren't due back for another three days," "I came to see if the firefly here had saved his mate. Judging by what I see, I'd say things aren't going so well," Sakuya answered. "No, they're not," Botan responded.

Sakuya turned to me. "You really should rest now," she said to me as she entered the bathroom. She took my hand and led me back into the bedroom. I don't know why I followed her but I did, feeling calmer as I neared the bed.

I sat down and Sakuya sat on the side of the bed with me. She pulled a very large book into her lap. "Just who are you anyway?" I asked. Her eyes sparkled with mischievousness and I was afraid she would answer me the same way she had before. "I am Sakuya, the sprit detective of the Makai," she answered. "I brought this in hopes that it would help," she said as she stood and placed the large book in my lap. "It's a book of spells, a very old one. When I saw the gauntlet you had journeyed to retrieve in order to save your mate, I thought this might be of some help," she explained.

"See if you can recognize the spell that was originally used," Sakuya said. I opened the large book and thumbed through it for a few minutes before I found the spell I was looking for. Sakuya looked at it over my shoulder. "That particular spell requires caution," she said somberly. I looked at her with an expression that clearly said that she needed to explain herself further.

"This spell will lock one of the souls trapped within the body of your mate. You must not let the fiend substitute your mate for himself," She warned. "How am I to do that?" I asked. She held something out to me. It looked like a pair of sprit cuffs, like the ones Yusuke had worn during his battle with Tuguro. "These will bind the intruding soul to your mate's body so that you can safely use the spell," Sakuya answered. "Draw out the intruder and place these upon your mate's body once you have done so. They will keep him from putting your mate in harm's way," I took the cuffs from her and set them on the nightstand. Sakuya stood. "Good luck Firefly," she said then headed out the door. Without a word, Botan left as well.

I sat deep in thought. Drawing Makoto seemed an easy task. For one thing, I knew taking over Kurama's body was something he wanted in the first place. The other thing he wanted was me. I doubted it would take much to persuade him to take over my mate's body once more.

I laid down and closed my eyes. I raised my hand and pushed away the cloth covering my third eye. I once more found myself in my mate's mind. The lush and beautiful garden I had expected to find myself in was nearly dead. All the once beautiful flowers were withered and dried up, the grass brown and dead, the trees leafless and hollow looking. The beautiful stream had long dried up the earth that had once been the river's bed dried and cracked. My heart raced. I was almost certain that I was too late to save my mate.

I felt my mate reach out to me and hope fluttered within me. I followed his unspoken call. The center of the garden was not yet dead. However, it was still dying. Immediately I saw the mass of vines that I had seen Makoto wrap my mate in. I drew my sword and began slashing at the mass of green thorny vines. After what seemed an eternity, I reached my mate and cut him free. I had to burn away the few vines that still clung to him, before I could pull him free of his bonds. I laid him gently on the ground. "Fox," I cried as I tried to awaken him. He didn't move. My mouth went dry. I shook him harder, desperately wanting to awaken him. Finally, he opened his eyes slowly. "Hiei?" he murmured weakly. "Yes Fox, it's me," I replied.

"I feel so weak," he murmured. "You will need to draw from me," I said. "I will weaken you if I do that," He responded. "It will kill me if you allowed yourself to die to prevent that," I said. Kurama raised his eyes to meet mine. He gave me a small smile. "I never could say no to you," he murmured as he closed his eyes and leaned into my embrace. I allowed some of my energy to flow into him, strengthening him. A moment later, I felt him gently push against me. "Enough love. Don't give me more than you can spare," he said softly. I nodded and slowed the flow of energy between us until it ceased.

"I found the way to get rid of Makoto," I said. "Good," he responded. "How can I help?" He asked. I could feel Makoto approaching and so did my mate. "I have to persuade him to take over your body so that I can use the spell that will rid us of him," I explained. "Just help keep him bound until it's over," "Alright," Kurama agreed. "It is best that Makoto thinks that I will not last much longer," He added. I nodded in agreement. "Cradle my head in your lap," he suggested. I did as he asked and he closed his eyes and slowed his breathing.

Makoto appeared a moment later, looming over me as I smoothed my mate's long silver hair. "Well, it looks as though the silver one has left you all alone," Makoto purred. I turned to look at him over my shoulder. Makoto's eyes were sparkling with triumph. He knelt beside me and tucked one finger under my chin, tilting my face to his. "It won't be long now. Soon you will be all mine," he said, his eyes shining with lust.

I knew then the easiest and fastest way to end this was to make Makoto believe he was going to get what he wanted, namely me. I only had to seduce him and I would be rid of him. I just hoped when it was all over Kurama wouldn't end up hating me. For the moment, I could not worry about what the future held. I had to save my mate and rid us of this nescience.

"Why wait?" I said to Makoto. The yoko with the blood red hair looked at me with unveiled surprise. "You have won, why should you have to wait to claim your prize," I continued. " You would give up on your mate so easily? I could hardly believe that, since he has told me more times than I care to count that you would not give up," he responded. "There is nothing more I can do for him now," I said softly. "I have said my goodbyes and I'm ready to face my fate," I added. I kissed Kurama's petal soft lips and gently laid his head upon the ground. I turned to Makoto and leaned close. I took a deep breath and pressed a chaste kiss to his rough lips. "Come and claim what is yours," I said softly, then stood and disconnected myself from my mate's mind.

I snapped out of my trance and sat up, looking around as I did so. It was dark; the sun must have set long ago. I took a deep breath and steeled myself for what I was about to do. It didn't take long for Makoto to arrive. He entered the room moment's later shutting the door behind him with an almost inaudible click. I sat back, holding myself up with my arms as he approached the bed. I locked my eyes with his as he climbed onto the bed. "Well, it looks like it's time to claim my prize," Makoto said. "Yes," I agreed closing my hands upon the cuffs. He pounced then, catching me off guard. I found myself on my back with Makoto eagerly trying to remove my shirt.

Taking advantage of his distraction, I flipped us over so that I was on top. I grasped his hands, and guided them so he extended his arms over his head. I distracted him further by nipping and nibbling at his neck, trailing kisses down to his throat. Quickly, I slipped the cuffs on his writs, just below his gauntlets. I wasn't sure what to do next, I didn't have anything to tie him down and I was sure he wasn't going to just allow me to complete both spells without a fight.

I could feel Kurama's presence in the back of my mind. It was oddly comforting. My mate wanted to help and let me know it without words. In the same way I consented and I could feel him within me as though his spirit were gently holding mine. I felt his power flow through me and watched with satisfaction and surprise as the vines growing outside, slipped in through the window and swiftly grabbed hold of Makoto's wrists and ankles, binding him immediately.

I sat up strait then and recited the incantation that would lock the cuffs in place. Makoto started to struggle against the bonds as I finished the spell. "Calm him, those bonds are not yet strong enough to hold him," Kurama cautioned telepathically. I ran my hands slowly over Makoto's broad chest. "Relax, I just want to make sure my mate doesn't interrupt our fun," I murmured in his ear. Makoto raised an eyebrow in surprise. "It appears you have changed your mind about me. I thought you loved your mate," he responded. "I do love Kurama, however I also know he will not last much longer," I said as I undid the thin tunic. "I also have learned to make the best of things. You see, Kurama and I marked each other before you arrived. Since you will be taking his place I don't see why I can't enjoy myself as well, after all since I bear his mark I cannot take another mate," I continued as I continued my teasing ministrations. "Very smart of you," Makoto purred. He tugged at the bonds a bit. "What about these?" he asked. I smirked. "It seems I got some of Kurama's abilities when we bonded," I lied. "I thought it would make things a bit more fun," I added. Makoto chuckled. His laughter was cold and mirthless. "I think I'm going to enjoy this," he said.

I continued to tease him with arousing caresses and swift butterfly kisses. All the while I could feel my mate's energy flowing through me, strengthening the bounds that held Makoto. "Now open your jagon," Kurama said softly. "I'm going to create an illusion. Makoto's going to have one hell of a wet dream, but he won't realize he's been tricked until it's too late," He explained. I could almost see the mischievous twinkle in his golden eyes. "You've done this before haven't you?" I asked. I heard Kurama mentally chuckle. "How else do you think I got my reputation? I certainly didn't sleep around as much as the stories say," he replied, thoroughly amused. I compiled and allowed my third eye to open. I felt Kurama's energy coarse through me again. Makoto moaned and writhed beneath me, seemingly unaware of the fact my caresses had ceased. "Now," Kurama cried aloud in my mind.

I recited the spell to lock Makoto into the gauntlets once more. Kurama's body went lifeless beneath me. I closed his eyes gently with my hand and removed the cuffs from his writs. Next, I reached to remove the gauntlets. To my relief they both came off. I set them on the bedside table along with the cuffs. Now all I had to do was wait for my mate to regain consciousness. He soon stirred to life and sleepily opened his eyes. "Hiei?" he asked weakly. "Yes, Fox?" I asked. "Is Makoto gone?" he inquired. "Yes, I think so," "Good," he responded the closed his eyes again and fell into a deep sleep. I wasn't far behind him.


	8. Chapter 7

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

I awoke to find my mate sleeping peacefully beside me. It was morning, and judging by the amount of sunlight in the room, it would soon be afternoon. The gauntlets and cuffs had been removed from the room. I wasn't alarmed at their disappearance. In fact I was quite relieved. Koemna had probably squirreled them away in that vault his father so prizes. He wouldn't have to worry about Kurama and I coming to steal them.

I carefully got out of bed, intending to put some distance between me and my mate. I was certain that the pain that had been plaguing me would begin again soon and I did not want Kurama worrying and fussing over me. Besides, I wasn't ready to tell him yet. I wasn't sure if he would still want me if he knew. Having only known my usually male body, would he even find my female form attractive, or would he eventually stray, needing more than I could give?

I felt a gentle touch upon my cheek. I shied away from it, forgetting for the moment that my mate was there. I turned to face him. "Fox, how do you feel?" I asked. "Weak, but otherwise alright," he answered. I leaned toward him and pressed my lips to his in a gentle kiss. I felt Kurama smile against my lips before returning the loving kiss. I pulled away and watched as Kurama stretched. He winced at his undoubtedly sore muscles. "I think I could use a good soaking," he murmured as he slowly got out of bed. I quickly got out of bed to help him if he needed it. To my relief he was able to walk without my help. He moved slower, and lacked some of his usual grace, but I was confident that he would soon be at his former strength.

I gathered some clothing for him and bathing necessities before following him into the bathroom. The tub was already filling with warm water. I set everything up then helped Kurama undress. I turned off the water and then helped him into the tub. I decided to wash his hair first. Kurama leaned into my touch and closed his eyes as I worked some shampoo into his long silver hair, creating a rich lather. He made soft murmurs of pleasure as I worked, clearly enjoying it. I washed his hair thoroughly and carefully removing the few tangles that did appear with my fingers. I was glad I'd taken the time to take care of his hair while he was unconscious, otherwise it would have been a tangled mess.

Kurama leaned his head back and opened his eyes once I had finished. "Aren't you going to join me?" he asked softly. Though I wanted to, I was hesitant to do so. I wasn't sure if my transformation was complete. I could feel the pain starting to return and I did not want Kurama worrying and trying to figure out what was the matter with me. "Next time Fox," I responded. "As tempted as I am to join you, I don't think you're in any condition for what would undoubtedly follow," I added. Kurama looked disappointed but did not press the matter.

Once Kurama was clean I helped him out of the tub and dried him with my energy. We returned to the bedroom and I helped him dress. As soon as my mate was dressed I went in search of Botan. The pain was growing stronger. She had relieved it once before. I hoped she could do so again. It didn't take me long to find her.

"Hiei, has Kurama awakened yet?" she asked. "I nodded. "I need to get him something to eat," I said. I winced as the pain increased yet again. "and you're in pain again," she noted. "Here, take a sip of this," she said as she reached into her pink kimono and retrieved a bottle of blue liquid. "Here, take a sip of this. It should ease your pain," she said as she handed me the small vial. I took it and did as I was told. "Thank you," I said. Botan's eyes widened and she looked clearly surprised. She smiled nevertheless. "You're welcome Hiei. Now, let's get that man of yours fed shall we," she responded.

Botan and I brought back a feast to the room Kurama and I now shared. Koemna soon arrived and the three of them quickly began to strike up a conversation. I headed into the bathroom to change out of my nightclothes. A moment after I had shut the door behind me, the pain flared up again, even worse than before. I sank to my knees trying desperately not to cry out. Somehow I succeeded. The pain left just as quickly as it had come, leaving me gasping for air on the bathroom floor. Once I got my bearings again I stood and undressed, hoping that the pain wouldn't return.

My eyes widened as I saw my reflection. The transformation was complete. I was no longer male. I studied my reflection once I had gotten over my shock. My figure was sleeker, more hourglass shaped and I was definitely curved in all the right places. I raised an eyebrow. There was no question this body could turn a few heads. I just hoped my mate would find this new form attractive. He was the only one that counted in my opinion. I only needed to find the courage to show him.

I showered then dressed in clothing that was not as form fitting as my usual style. It hid my new body well. I was glad of that. I only wanted Kurama and Botan to know and I wanted to tell Kurama myself. I decided I wanted to tell him that very night when we would be alone. I made up my mind as I exited the bathroom and rejoined the others who were feasting on breakfast that I would not hide this from my mate. I just had to figure out how to tell him.

The day passed quickly and before I knew it Kurama was gathering his nightclothes to get ready for bed. I still had no idea how I was going to tell him what had happened to me. "Hiei, you seem rather preoccupied today love. Is something wrong?" he asked. "No, I've just been thinking." I answered. "About what?" he asked as he sat beside me on the bed. "Would you have fallen in love with me if I were female?" I asked. Kurama raised an eyebrow. "You know I don't have a preference when it comes to gender," he responded. "You're saying it wouldn't have made a bit of difference either way?" I challenged. "That depends. Would it have changed who you are?" he asked. "I didn't fall in love with you just because you happen to be a very sexy male. I just came to love you the more I got to know you," he said. I nodded. "Why do you ask?" he inquired.

I locked my eyes upon his. "Did you know that some fire apparitions have the ability to change genders for a short while?" I asked him. Kurama nodded. "They return to their rightful shape when the full moon reaches it zenith," he replied. He then raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to tell me that you're one of these?" he asked. I nodded. "No wonder you were so preoccupied. You didn't know how to tell me," he commented. "How long have you known?" he asked. "Botan discovered it yesterday," I answered. Kurama was silent for a moment, then he caressed my cheek with his hand gently. "You know this doesn't change how I feel about you right?" he asked. I smiled softly. "I was hoping you'd say that," I replied. He smiled back. "Good, now show me," he said.

I blinked at him in shock. "You don't have to if you're shy," he murmured. I scowled at him. "I'm _not_ shy. I was just surprised that you wanted to see me naked so soon after I told you," I responded. "What can I say? I'm curious," he replied. His smile became seductive as he leaned closer. He captured my lips in a heated kiss. I responded immediately. "Inari, I missed you my love, my darkfire baby, my samurai," he murmured huskily. "Every moment I was trapped in Makoto's vines I ached to be by your side again," he continued as he kissed my lips again. . "I hungered for the taste of your lips, the feel of your body, the sound of your voice, the sight of your face, your scent…." He whispered between kisses. I smiled at him. "I missed you too Fox," I confessed.

I stood and stepped a few steps away from the bed. I undid the buttons of the shirt first and then unbuckled the belt around my waist. I undid my pants and let them fall to the floor as I simultaneously removed the shirt. Kurama stared wide eyed as I stepped out of my discarded clothing, completely bare. He stood and walked toward me, stopping at an arm's length away. He circled me, his eyes roaming all over my body. He smiled as he leaned in to kiss me. "You're beautiful Love," he murmured. "absolutely breathtakingly beautiful," I stretched upward to kiss him and he leaned down toward me, meeting me half way. Our lips met and the desire within me was ignited. I kissed him hungrily as I undid the knot of his tunic. I wanted my mate badly and I intended to have him.

I stepped closer forcing him to move back toward the bed. I undid his pants next, guiding him ever closer to the bed as his pants slid to the floor and he stepped out of them. The back of his legs came in contact with the bed and he broke the kiss.

"Hiei stop, we can't," he said, his breath coming in fast pants. "Why not?" I demanded. "You could get pregnant in this state and I have nothing that might prevent that," he responded. I slid my arm around his waist and fingered the silky hair of his tail. "You don't want children?" I asked. "I do, but we can't raise a child in that tiny house of ours and it would be impossible for us to fix up our new home before the baby is born if you get pregnant now," he answered. "We can hire workers to finish the new house in time Fox, we can afford it easily enough," I suggested. "We could even buy one of the estates of one of the minor lords, they're always building someplace bigger and better to move into," I added. "This might be our only chance Fox, I don't want to pass it up,"

Kurama nodded. "Then let us not waste any more time on words," he murmured then climbed onto the bed. He made himself comfortable and lay there in a seductive pose, waiting for me to join him. I didn't make him wait. I climbed onto the bed and straddled his waist, pressing my body close to his as I made my way toward his lips. I kissed him long and hard, trying to relay the passion and love I felt at that moment in that one kiss. He returned the kiss with much fervor making me moan as his hands began exploring my body. I leaned into his touch, loving every moment as I began my own exploration of his well formed god like body.

We made love slowly, both of us wanting to remember this perfectly when the moment had passed. Our bodies moved in sync flawlessly as we danced the timeless dance of nature. Our moans and pleasured mummers filled the air as we pleasured each other, fueling our desire for one another. All too soon it reached its crescendo and came to an end.

I collapsed on top of my mate, resting my head upon his broad chest as the final waves of pleasure washed over me. Kurama put his arms around me as the vines growing on the wall outside the window grew into the room and pulled the bedcovers over us. Within moments, we were both asleep, sated and contented to be with one another again at last.

I was awakened in the morning light by a soft kiss upon my lips and gentle nibble upon my ear. I opened my eyes and my first sight was the smiling face of my handsome mate. Kurama smiled down at me and kissed me once again. "Ohayo," he greeted. "Good morning Fox," I responded. "Shall we take our bath now and get going?" Kurama asked as he lazily caressed my leg with his tail. "Actually, I'm quite content lying here with you," I murmured. He leaned toward me and nibbled at my neck. "Come on Love, we're both sticky and sweaty from last night and in need of a bath," he implored. I sighed, not really wanting to leave the comfort of my mate's arms, but his gentle nibbling at my neck was an unspoken promise of more than just a hot bath. I defiantly did not want to pass _that_ up.

I climbed out of bed with Kurama. He smiled at me as he looked me over. "Looks like we'll have to try again next time for a child," he commented. I looked down. I was once again male. "Yes, we will," I agreed. "Do you still want to hire workers to finish our new house?" he asked. "Yes, after being here I'm ready to live in a larger place," I answered. "You know, Koemna still owes us a wedding gift and he does seem to have an endless supply of ogres, perhaps he can be of help," Kurama said. I smirked. "I love the way your mind works," I murmured. He smiled devilishly and kissed me. "Let's bathe and go see Koemna about _borrowing_ a few of his ogres," he said. I murmured my agreement and followed him into the bathroom. I looked forward to leaving Koemna's vast palace and returning home with my mate. I also looked forward to moving into our new home when it was finished and hoped that someday Kurama and I would have a family together.

* * *

AN: There is an epilouge to go, but it's up to you to determine what happens. I've decided to let you the readers determine if Kurama and Hiei become parents in this series. Go to my site and cast your vote. The poll will end in a week. 


	9. Epilouge

* * *

Epilouge

* * *

Rain poured down mercilessly as I made my way home. I cursed the storm that had suddenly risen up over the day. I had gotten up early before Kurama had awakened and headed to Koemna's palace where I spent the day in his vast library combing the massive tomes for a bit of information I was sure I had seen a year ago when looking for a way to help Kurama when he was possessed. This would be the first night we would spend in our new home and I wanted to make it special.

After countless hours I found the information I was looking for. I read over it carefully several times before setting the tome aside and headed home to my mate. Within moments the rain started. I scowled and hurried, being careful of my step as I moved faster, wanting to get out of the foul weather and into my warm home. The rain poured down even harder, and soon I was soaked to the bone. My spirits lifted upon the sight of my home. Finally, I would be out of this horrid weather. I entered quickly, glad to be out of the rain and even more glad to be home. Moments later Kurama appeared. He approached to greet me with a kiss but halted when he saw the state I was in.

He glanced down at my wet pants and boots. I caught the wicked gleam in his eyes and I knew he was up to something. "You can't be comfortable like that," he murmured. "Let me help you out of those wet things," he offered. I smirked. "I take it the fox wants his treat," I teased, remembering his words from so long ago. Kurama chuckled. "Can I help it if you're so delicious?" he purred as he leaned down to lick a droplet of water off my cheek.

Before long I was being undressed and led into the bedroom. He kissed me then, lovingly. "I missed you," he said softly. "Where did you go?" he asked curiously. "I had something to take care of," I reminded him. "On our anniversary?" he asked. "In this weather?" "You didn't honestly want me to ruin the surprise by telling you I went to get your gift did you?" I asked. Kurama chuckled. "…no, but I did get you to admit it," he replied. I reached out and gently caressed his pale chest sensually. His eyelids lowered and he leaned into my touch.

"Lie on your stomach," I murmured to him. He gave me a questioning glance but did as I asked, climbing upon the bed and lying down on his stomach. I gently caressed the smooth skin at the base of his back where his tail was attached to his body. He leaned into my touch a soft pleasured sigh escaping his lips. I removed my hands and began planting soft butterfly kisses upon the spot. My mate moaned softly and I ceased my kisses and began caressing the base of his tail with gentle strokes. He arched into my touch, moaning and writhing in pleasure.

He suddenly reached back and grabbed my arm. "I can't lie like this any longer Darkfire, it's become quite uncomfortable," he murmured. I released him from my hold and as he turned to the side I could easily see the source of his discomfort.

In an instant he was on me, planting kisses all over my face. "I have a secret to tell you," I murmured huskily as I let my hands roam his lower body. He moaned huskily and leaned into my touch. "Tell me," he murmured. "It would be better if I showed you," I said. He nipped at my throat impatiently. "then show me," he murmured. "There's something I need first," I hinted. His eyes lit up when he realized what I was talking about. He pulled a seed from his hair and quickly grew it into a small plant, which he squeezed into his hand, producing a slick oily substance. I smiled sensually at him as I leaned in and kissed him.

I took advantage of his distraction and stole some of the oil. I began preparing him just as he'd done me many times. He struggled against me and we broke the kiss. "Hiei, Don't," he gasped. I smiled. "Relax Fox, there's nothing to worry about," I assured him. He moaned as I distracted him by nibbling at his throat. "Hav….h..a..have you forgotten what will happen i…if…you," he murmured. I cut him off with another kiss, satisfied that my caresses with my hands were making it difficult for him to speak. "I haven't forgotten, I've just found the way around it," I replied. "You have?" he asked in surprise. "Tell me," he murmured as he began to stroke and pump me with firm arousing strokes. I arched into his touch with a deep, long moan. "Only the one who bears your mark is immune to your life draining ability," I informed him.

He stopped abruptly to stare at me in shock. "Are you sure?" he asked. I glared at him, irritated that he had so suddenly stopped pleasuring me. "Yes," I hissed and bucked my hips against him. "I can prove it, if you wish," I murmured huskily. "Be my guest, I'm sure we're both more than ready," he replied. I nodded. "As you wish," I murmured then kissed him deep and hard.

I prepared him just as he had done for me many times. As I slid into him I took a deep breath. I was excited at the prospect of taking my mate for the first time, but I was also frightened. I was afraid of not pleasing him, and afraid of being wrong about my being able to do this with him. I pushed those fears aside however and focused on the task at hand. Kurama moaned as he moved against me, signaling for me to set the rhythm of our lovemaking.

I happily obliged, starting with a slow sensual rhythm. I stroked him in time with my thrusts as his hands and tail teasingly touched and caressed my body. His moans and touches only fueled my desire, feeding the flames of passion he had long ago ignited within me. We moved in time to the eternal dance of love and lust until the dance reached its crescendo and we both reached the peak of our pleasure, crying out each other's names to the heavens as we did so.

I collapsed atop him, spent and exhausted from our lovemaking. My body hummed with the fulfillment of my desire. Kurama put his arms around me, gently stroking my back. "You called out my name," he murmured happily. "and you called out mine," I responded. "So I did," he chuckled. His body shivered as he came down from his pleasure induced high. "Shimatta," he muttered. I raised my eyebrow at him. "Cursing again fox? I think I'm rubbing off on you," I said. "Then I must be rubbing off on you. That was amazing Darkfire," he said softly as I laid my head against his broad chest. "So, I take it we'll be doing this more often," I responded. "Mmmm, definitely," he purred. He kissed my lips lovingly and nuzzled me affectionately. "I love you," he murmured against my ear as he intertwined his hand with mine. I retuned the kiss and smiled. "I love you too Fox," I replied..

I was awakened by a soft moan. My eyes fluttered open as I felt my mate shift in his sleep. It was not yet dawn, for the room was still dark. Another soft moan escaped my mate's lips as he once again squirmed beneath me. "Kurama?" I called softly, wondering what was wrong. My eyes widened as he bucked his hips slightly and the problem was all too clear. "Mmmmm stop teasing Hiei, I need you," he moaned. I was shocked to say the least. I would have never thought the fox would be having a dream like that about me. I smirked as I recovered from my shock. The least I could do was make it as good as possible.

I planted soft kisses upon his body as I made my way downward. Sliding beneath the covers, I continued to worship his body with kisses and caresses. At last, coming face to face with my goal I sat back on my heals, pulling the bedcovers off us both. I spread his legs a bit wider and gently took him into my mouth. He awakened slowly as I pleasured him, his moans growing louder as he gradually returned to awareness. He propped himself up on his elbows and regarded me with sleep fogged eyes.

I slipped my hand behind him and gently caressed the base of his tail. His golden eyes widened then as he threw his head back and let out a deep, throaty moan. When he once again looked at me, his eyes did not bear the fog of sleep. He was fully awake and enjoying every moment. Before long Kurama reached his completion, crying out my name as he came.

I crawled back up his body to lie with my head upon his chest once more. "Feel better?" I asked teasingly. Kurama suddenly turned so that I was beneath him. "Yes, but I think I could go another round," he purred seductively before leaning in and capturing my lips in a searing kiss. I moaned softly as I felt his hands starting to roam my body. He was smiling softly as I opened my eyes. "You've gone through your transformation again I see," he murmured softly. I looked down at myself, sure enough I was now in my female form. "This time the transformation was painless," I said. Kurama's smile widened. "I'm glad to hear that. I don't like seeing you in pain," he murmured

He began to gently kiss my neck, I turned my head to allow him more access. His hands slid over me slowly, exploring me with loving care. I ran my hand down his back slowly along his spine. My mate arched into my touch with a soft sound of delight. My eyes widened as he bucked against me. He was hard again already. "What's gotten into you Fox?" I asked. "What do you mean?" he asked as one of his hands slipped between my legs. "This is our third round you know, and I don't remember you ever being so hot and bothered while asleep," I replied as he began to touch and tease me there. "I just can't seem to resist you tonight," he whispered as he slipped a finger into me. "I even dreamed of making love to you," he confessed. "I know, your writhing and moaning woke me. It must have been some dream," I commented. I moaned softly as he continued to arouse me with his touch. "Yes, it was a _very_ good dream, quite vivid as well. I usually don't have them that good," he murmured.

I decided it best that I not ask what he had been dreaming. My mate was worked up enough already. Kurama's golden eyes were shining with desire. Suddenly I remembered something I read while in the library. Yoko males go into heat when their mate comes into season, sometimes driving them into a sexual frenzy. Fear spread through me like wildfire. I wasn't sure I could handle that.

Kurama suddenly stopped, concern evident on his face. "Hiei? What's wrong?" he asked. I blinked coming back to my senses. "Fox, you've gone into heat haven't you?" I asked. " You're usually not this easily excited," Kurama stared at me in surprise for a moment. "I suppose I have," he said. He locked eyes with me then. "Is that why you were so afraid a moment ago?" he asked. "We can stop if you want," "No, I want to finish what we started," I replied as I gently stroked the silky skin of his chest. He made a soft sound of pleasure. He leaned in and kissed me lovingly. I closed my eyes as I responded to his kiss. When I opened them again, my silver haired fox was once again the red haired beauty.

He smiled at my expression. "I realized that we never actually made love while I was in this form," he explained. "You don't mind do you?' "Not at all," I replied. I turned us so that I was on top. I re explored the body of my red haired mate with kisses and caresses. Before long Kurama was panting and moaning beneath me, clearly enjoying my touch. I was enjoying this myself. Perhaps Kurama being in heat wouldn't be so bad.

Suddenly, I found myself on my back blinking up at emerald green eyes shining with desire. He leaned down and nibbled at the mark he'd made upon my neck not so long ago. "Can I take you now Darkfire?" he asked softly into my ear. "I don't think I can hold out much longer," Truthfully, neither could I. I wanted him just as badly. I brushed myself against him in answer. Our lips met as he entered me. We made love slowly, neither one of us wanting the moment to end soon.

Our hearts began to beat in time with each other, beating as one. I no longer felt where I ended and my mate began. I could feel what he was feeling and I knew it was the same for him. Our pleasure began to mount to its peak. Our slow lovemaking began to increase in pace bringing us closer to ecstasy. As I came for the second time that night Kurama's name fell from my lips in a breathless moan. As if in answer, Kurama whispered my name as if it were a sacred prayer. Our eyes locked and our lips met as our passion finally was spent.

As I came down from my pleasure induced high, I felt a strange sensation within me. Once and then twice, I felt it. "I felt something," I murmured. "I should hope so. I'd hate to thing I'd lost my touch after all this time," came kurama's light reply. He smiled, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as his hand came to rest over my abdomen. "I felt it too," he said softly. "What was it?" I asked. "Perhaps, the start of a new life," he replied. "You mean I'm pregnant?" I questioned. "Possibly, we'll have to wait a while before we know for sure," he answered. He looked hopeful. "I still can't believe that of all the possible choices you'd pick me to bear your child," "_Our_ child," he corrected. "I love you Hiei, that alone makes you worthy of being my mate and the one to bear our child,"

I rested my head upon his chest listening as his rapid heartbeat began to slow. "Why is it you always managed to soothe me with your words?" I mumbled as I started to drift off to sleep. "I could show you how much I love you again if you want," he murmured suggestively. "Down boy, you can seduce me again later. I need my sleep," I replied. Kurama chuckled, then yawned. "You know, a nap might not be such a bad idea," he murmured.

I watched as my two year old twin sons played beneath the tree I was perched in. Suddenly, they stopped in their play, their silvery white fox ears standing completely erect. Curious, I scanned the area and found two very familiar auras approaching. "Right on time," I thought with a smirk. Suddenly the kits climbed into the brush hiding themselves as they crouched low in the tall grass. A moment later I could hear voices in the distance.

"Are you sure this is the right way Urameshi?" came Kuwabara's loud voice. "For the millionth time Kuwabara, we're going the right way," Yusuke replied. "You gotta be following Kurama's directions wrong or somethin' cause there's nothin' out here but forest," Kuwabara shot back. "Riiight, this from the guy who went charging out the door to save Yukina without any directions at all," Yusuke retorted as they came into view.

I watched as the twins crouched even lower, lowering their ears and tails. They nodded to one another and suddenly green vines shot down from the trees behind Yusuke and Kuwabara snaring them by the ankles. Within a heartbeat they were hanging upside down by the ankles. The twins came out of hiding then, curiously eyeing their prey. Kuwabara's eyes widened in shock. "Urameshi, look it's a chibi version of the shrimp," he cried pointing toward Kenji, my raven haired son. "And the other one looks kinda like Kurama," he continued, referring to Kenshin, my red haired son, who was staring up at them both with interest, fingering the silver streak in his hair.

Curious as to what my sons were going to do, I crept closer, keeping my energy masked. "What do you think they're doing out here by themselves?" Kuwabara asked. "Hanging us upside down for one," Yusuke replied, rolling his eyes. He then turned his attention on the two kits below them. "Hey there, you guys mind letting us down?" Yusuke asked. "Yo're tusspassin'" Kenji said firmly with a scowl that was more cute than scary. Yusuke grinned at Kuwabara. "You know for the first time today you were right Kuwabara. That little guy is a mini Hiei, bad attitude and all," he said.

Kenji and Kenshin exchanged glances. "Ji, day look lie unka yuste and unka kuwa," Kenshin murmured softly to his twin. "That's because they are your Uncle Yusuke and that baka uncle of yours Kuwabara," I said as I landed silently behind them. "Hey Hiei," Yusuke greeted. "Glad you could stop by and see your nephews Detective," I replied.

"Let them down gently," I said to my sons. The vines lowered Yusuke and Kuwabara to the ground carefully then vanished back into the trees.

"Good job you two," Kurama said as he came into view. Obviously, he had been watching from the trees nearby. He smiled at Yusuke and Kuwabara. "I'm glad you were able to make it. The kits have been wanting to meet you for quite sometime now," he said. Yusuke crouched down. Kurama gave the twins an encouraging nod. "Hey guys, I'm your uncle Yusuke, and that doofus next to me is your uncle Kuwabara," he greeted. "Unka yuste can you reawy shoot enerdy?" Kenshin asked. "I sure can, but I don't think Kurama would like it too much if I blasted away some of his trees," Yusuke replied with a wide grin. "I bet you won't even have to ask Kuwabara there to show you his sword," he teased. Kenji's eyes lit up with interest. "You gots a sword unka Kuwa?" he asked. Kuwabara puffed his chest out proudly, glad for the toddlers' attention. "You bet. It's made from my spirit energy," he crowed. "Like papa does wit fire?" Kenshin asked. "You wanna see?" Kuabara responded. The twins eagerly nodded as Yusuke got to his feet.

I watched with amusement as Kuwabara showed off his spirit sword to our twins.

I felt Kurama's arms around my waist. I leaned into his touch. Kurama kissed my cheek. "Darkfire, I think our white rose needs tending to," he said softly in my ear. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I think he needs to be fed. He hasn't stopped fussing since he woke," I sighed. "Just keep Yusuke and the oaf outside till I get back," I replied. "Of course," he responded as he released me from his embrace.

I dashed off toward our home. As soon as I entered a wail assaulted my ears. I headed into the bedroom of our youngest son, Ryou. I knew that cry well enough. He was hungry. With a sigh I removed my cloak and hung it over the arm of the large rocking chair as I made my way to the crib. The silver haired kit quieted the moment I lifted him from the crib. I cradled him to me and settled myself into the rocker. I pulled the cloak around us and pulled up my shirt so that my son could nurse.

I closed my eyes as I rocked back and forth in the large chair. Once Ryou was weaned I would return to my rightful form. Thankfully Yusuke and Kuwabara hadn't noticed the difference yet. I supposed we would have to tell them eventually. They had accepted us as a couple so many years ago. They would just have to accept this part of me as well.

I opened my eyes again as Kurama entered a soft smile upon his face. "Yusuke and Kuwabara are playing with the twins. I'm sure they'll be distracted for quite sometime," he said, his voice betraying his amusement. Kurama gently brushed some of the baby's silver hair away from his face. The kit's tail was swishing merrily. "Hiei, do you suppose we'll have more children someday?" Kurama asked. "Not for a while at least Fox," I answered. "Yes, it will be cumbersome enough with these three kits under our heels won't it?" he agreed.

"I never would of thought this would be happening to me," I said. "What do you mean Darkfire?" Kurama asked. "All my life I've been either taken from or abandoned by those I came to care for. I never would have thought I would have a mate, or even one child let alone three," I clarified. Kurama smiled. "Perhaps this is our reward for turning not only our lives around but our hearts as well. You can't deny that neither of us are the same cold hearted monsters we once were," he said. I nodded in agreement, mulling over his words. "Then it is one reward I don't intend to squander," I said. Kurama grinned. "Me either," he said then leaned in and kissed my lips.

* * *

AN: Well everyone that's the end of this tale. The votes were heavily in favor of returning the kits to the scene. I'll be on hiatus for a while. I'm working on a brand new tale for you and I'll be back when it's ready to be posted. I'll try my best to make it worth your wait. 

Until then,

Yami


End file.
